Last Bit Of Humanity : The Beginning
by raptorhunter18
Summary: One was bred to be the perfect soldier while the other was born to be the savior of the world or its destroyer Kim and Shego have lived extraordinary lives neither of them knew it but in just five short years they would find each other one a werewolf soldier enhanced with her own super powers the other destined to free her from the shackles of war Prequel to Last Bit Of Humanity1&2
1. Prologue

**Hello folks and this is a new instalmant in the Last Bit Of Humanity Saga. this one is a prequel to everything telling Shego and Kim's story from when Shego was infected up until the beginning of the first story. there will be a lot to come but for now this is just a preview i have other projects to do but once they are done i will finish this. It will tell the story of how shego rose in the werewolf ranks and how Kim tried to find herself after discovering she was a lesbian. please R&R and i hope it get a good welcome.**

**Rated M for: strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe i ain't got no money to be sued anyway. i own this plot and story and i'm just doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Last Bit Of Humanity : The Beginning**

**Prologue**

_**(Go City 2007)**_

Alarms started blaring through Go Tower waking everyone up that was in it. Shego's green eyes opened wide and she stared at the ceiling in her room. She sigh slightly as she looked over to her alarm clock next to her bed. _Three in the fucking morning, someone better be dead_ she thought to herself as she sat up in bed. Kicking her feet over the side of the bed she reveled her nude form. Just as she was about to get out of the bed a slender hand grabbed her shoulder.

"MMM can't your brothers handle this one?" her girlfriend Melissa asked as she rolled over making her soft back shine in the moonlight.

Shego smiled as her green skinned hand gently rubbed her back. She had beautiful brown hair and soft blue eyes that shined like sapphire pools in the full moon light. Her skin was lightly tanned and it was soft to the touch. Shego leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling back and looking at her. "You know my brothers, they can't wipe their own asses with out someone holding their hands." She said with a slight chuckle as to which Melissa returned the chuckle.

Climbing out of the bed Shego walked over to her closet and reached in. She grabbed a hold of her green and black cat suite and looked it over. Putting it on she smoothed out the lumps of air in it. She reached into the closet and grabbed her boots and gloves. She looked at the sharpened claws that were build into the gloves. Putting them and the boots on she made her way to the door of her room. She stopped and looked back to Melissa and smiled at her as she sat up in the bed covering herself with her blanket.

"Don't come out until we are gone, they still don't know about you" She said looking at her.

"Ok, and sometime you will have to tell them, I love you be safe" Melissa said with a loving smile.

"Always, and I love you too" Shego said as she closed the down and darted down the hall.

It had been seven years, seven years since her and her brothers were struck by a comet in their tree house. She was twelve when it happened, now she was nineteen. In some ways she saw it as both a blessing and curse. A blessing because she could now heal quicker, a speed boost, and a strength boost. It was a curse however because she had to live with it for the rest of her life. Sighing slightly she walked into the main room to see Hego already giving his hero's speech. She had missed half of it and that was fine by her.

"Well look who finally joined us" he said looking at her.

"Can't we just get a villain who isn't a fucking insomniac" She sighed irritably as she looked at her brothers.

"We're heroes, we don't use that kind of language" Hego scolded her.

"Blow it out your ass, so what's going on?" she asked looking at him.

"Aviarius is robbing the Go City Museum, he's planning on steeling the emerald diamond. It's a very rare jewel that's worth a fortune. Prepare to go we leave now" Hego ordered and the team moved out to the hanger where their jet was. It was an advantage of being the children of the richest people in the city, they could have all kinds of toys. Looking up at the jet she smiled a bit as she climbed in as they took off and flew out across they city. Little did she know what this night had in store for her.

**XX**

On the outside of the large city two unmarked trucks were parked in the woods. One kept rocking and a loud growling and barking could be heard coming from it. A man walked out in front of both of them, as he did he took a drag on the cigar he had in-between his fingers. Breathing out the smoke he looked back as three men walked up, all three of them were armed with assault rifles. He motioned them to open the one that had not been shaking. They nodded and two got in front of it, their guns were pointed at the door as it opened. A male figure walked out of it and looked down at the two men as the third came to join them. All of them had their guns trained on him as he walked out of the truck and came down to ground level with them.

"Steve Barken, once a Slayer, now what are you?" the man said as he walked over to the man in charge. As he walked he noticed that the three men with guns had followed him the whole way.

"I'm freelance now, Go City…have you ever been here before?" Barken asked looking back to the man.

"No I haven't, but I hear its nice" the man said.

"It is except for the leach problem" Barken said looking out over the city. "I need you and the mutt in the other truck for my plans. I want one of you two to infect one of the members of team go with one of your viruses. That way I can have the ultimate weapon, and not even Betty can challenge me. I set it up so that everyone thinks a rare gem is being delivered to the museum. Aviarius the local crime lord is making his move now and Team Go is on their way to stop him. Find them and infect one of them."

"And if I try to run?" the man said looking at him.

"Don't do that, you have been implanted with a tracking chip that doubles as a bomb. The wolf has one too, once it's one I will free you two" he said looking at the men and finally to the man they all had their guns on. In the moon light he could see the blood red eyes of the man as he looked at him.

"Ok, I'll do it" the man said as he started to walk away.

"Make the vampire species proud" Barken called to him as he disappeared into the woods. Looking to the three men behind him he looked as the other truck was still rocking a bit and growling was still heard coming out of it. "Release the werewolf" he ordered as he walked past the truck so as not to be in the werewolf's line of sight. Looking on he watched as the blue furred wolf walked out of the truck. It was massive, the size of an SUV, and as soon as its paws touched the ground its nose hit the ground and started sniffing around. Looking into the woods it let out a soft growl and ran off into the woods.

"Sir, what if they kill each other?" one asked making Barken look back at him.

"Then we'll try it again, and again, and again until we get one of them" Barken said as he climbed into the passenger seat of one of the trucks. "Come, let's relax until we are needed."

**XX**

The vampire stood atop a rock looking down at the museum as the alarms blared. He watched as Team Go descended upon the building that held their enemy. He smiled a bit knowing he could go back to his clan after this was over. Back to his clan and back to the war with the werewolves, a war that has been raging for the better part of four hundred years. Knowing there was a werewolf in these woods didn't make him feel any better. He didn't have a weapon with silver, he knew he had to rely on his inelegance to make it through the night. Looking up he watched as Team Go chased their enemy into the woods making him smile slightly.

"Time to go to work" he mumbled softly as he turned to go into the woods on the hunt.

He took three steps and quickly stopped as he picked up a scent, one he wasn't hoping to smell. Looking to his right he saw nothing, looking to his left nothing was there as well. The wolf was close, he just wasn't sure where. He tried to jump into a tree and just before his hands grabbed the branch he was slammed into from his right. He growled in pain as the wolf's teeth sunk into his side. The wolf's paws wrapped around him as they flew back to the ground. Groaning in pain he looked as the wolf kept a firm grasp on him, not wanting to let him go. He punched the wolf in the face hoping to knock himself free.

All it did was anger the wolf which began to shake him like a rag doll. His limbs flailed around as he was being shook. Suddenly he was thrown free and as he flew through the air he slammed into a tree. Looking down he saw a huge chunk of his flesh had been ripped away from his side. He saw his blood pooling around him, and it was a problem, he was growing weak because of it. He looked over as the wolf walked back and forth in front of him with its back arched. Trying to stand he fell back down, too weak from blood loss he was done for. Closing his eyes he waited as the wolf shot forwards and clamped its jaws down around his head. In a split second the wolf bit down hard, crushing his head ending him forever.

**XX**

Hego and Shego stood at the entrance to the cave where they thought Aviarius might have ran into. Slowly they walked in and looked around, the only light that was coming into the cave was just at the entrance and from the moon. Shego ignited her plasma and watched as tit lit up more of the cave. Together they walked deeper into the cave watching for any sign of their enemy. As they walked they saw a moonlit cavern where they walked into. Shego stopped and looked around, seeing no sign of their enemy Shego decided to lean up against a rock.

"He's in here, I smell him" Hego said looking over to her.

"Really, all I smell is wet dog" Shego said with a sigh as she walked towards Hego. She looked at him as he turned to face her, about to say something he stopped and looked past her, his eyes squinting in the low light. She looked over her shoulder and saw nothing and just shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards him.

"SAMANTHS LOOK OUT" he suddenly yelled.

Turning around, her plasma came alight ready for a fight. What she saw shocked her beyond belief. A massive wolf was jumping at her, its paws were out and its teeth gleamed in the light of her plasma. Before she could move the wolf clamped down on her under right armpit, going under her breast. The wolf then bounder up to a rock, carrying her in its mouth growling as it turned to face Hego. Just then it began to shake her like a rag doll and for the first time in his life Hego felt powerless. His sister was in the jaws of a massive wolf and it was killing her. He could see her blood bathing the rock the wolf stood on. Suddenly his blue plasma came to life and his super strength came to life.

The wolf looked at him as he jumped through the air and punched the wolf. The blow cause the wolf to yelp in pain as it dropped Shego. She bounced across the rock and Hego quickly moved to her side and looked down at her. She was bleeding badly and so Hego turned and looked at the wolf as it growled deeply and moved off the rock towards him. Stepping in front of Shego he readied himself to fight the wolf and kill it. The wolf jumped at him as he gripped his hands and he quickly slammed his fist into the wolf's snout. The impact caused the wolf to flip through the air and slam into the rock wall. The wolf yelped in pain as a few of its ribs cracked. Looking at Hego it chose to leave and not face them anymore. Bounding quickly it ran out of the cave leaving them there.

Hego looked down to Shego who was lying in a a pool of her own blood. He reached down and felt her pulse was still strong. She was out cold and just laying there. He gently picked her up and looked towards the exit of the cave. He ran for it, carrying her along the way. When he got there he found that the Wego twins and ego had caught Aviarius. They looked at Shego as she hung loosely from his arms and they all looked at her.

"What happened?" Mego asked looking at him.

"A wolf attacked her, we need to get her back to the tower. Take that trash to jail, and I will meet you all at the tower" he quickly ordered. With that they quickly separated and went about doing their job.

Hego got back to the tower and took Shego up to the infirmary in the tower. It was specially designed to accommodate Team Go with their super powers. He turned the machines on and they got to work stitching her wounds up. It then gave her an injection to defend against rabies incase the wolf was carrying it. Hego stood there and watched as the machines went to work fixing his sister up. When it was done it alerted him letting him know she would be fine. He walked over to her and looked at her as she slowly began to stir and wake up.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked groaning as she sat up and looked at her wounds.

"You were attacked by a wolf" Hego replied as he looked at her.

"A wolf, well that's a new one" she said with a smirk as she climbed off the table.

"You need to take it easy for a few days" he said looking at her.

Walking over to a mirror she looked at the fresh stitches in her side. She ran her fingers over them and looked at herself. She sighed slightly as she grabbed a t-shirt and walked out of the room. She just felt different, she felt stronger like she could do anything. Ignoring it she walked back to her room to find it empty. Walking over to the bed she laid down and soon drifted off to sleep. But before she passed out she thought about the wolf, once Hego had told her what happened she remembered it. The blue fur of the wolf was what she remembered the most. It was going to be a long few days, and she new it.

**XX**

_**(One Month Later)**_

Shego stood in the training room looking at the punching bag in front of her. She has felt very different since the night she was attacked. She felt stronger and deadlier, something she loved. She punched the punching bag once and the impact she punched her fist into ripped a hole through it. She looked as the sand spilled out onto the floor at her feet. She smiled as she looked down at the sand on the ground. She seemed to feel herself getting stronger as it got closer to the night. Suddenly the alarms went off making her smile as her hair hung loosely around her head.

"Finally, something to test my new found strength on" she said walking out of the gym.

"Aviarius is attacking again, he's in his mountain top lair preparing to fire a giant laser on the city" Hego said looking at everyone.

"The fuck we standing around for, lets go" Shego quipped as she made her way for the jet.

The team piled into the jet and they took off. Shego's knee was shaking with anticipation as she was ready for a fight. The sun hung low in the sky as she thought about her pending fight. She looked out the window to see the building looming over the mountain. A smile crawled across her face as she looked towards the building. They landed on the roof and before Hego could shout out an order she was already out of the jet and through the door. She looked back as Hego yelled at her for to come back to him. Ignoring him she ran down the steps through the building until she came to a large room. She looked down to see Aviarius looking back up at her and she smiled.

"Shego, where is the rest…" he never finished the sentence as Shego jumped down and kicked him in the side of the head.

She looked at him as he rolled across the floor groaning in pain. She walked over to him and gripped him by his collar and picked him up. She looked into his eyes and then head butted him. He staggered backwards and looked at her as her fist slammed into his nose. Her fist broke his node causing blood to flow freely from it. He turned around and groaned but stopped when he looked to see Shego standing there looking at him. He fell backwards, scared, no idea how she moved as fast as she did. Suddenly her knee shot forward and slammed him in the nose. He flew back through the air and before he landed he roared out in pain as he felt Shego's fist slam into his back.

"Please I surrender, take me to jail now" he pleaded with her.

She knelt down ad grabbed him by his collar with her left hand as her right hand came alight with plasma. "Sorry, not an option" she replied as she began to punch him in the face. He fell back to the ground as she continued to punch his face in. her face turned into a cruel smile as she kept punching him. She could smell the blood and it seemed to make her mouth water as the scent filled her nose.

"SHEGO STOP" Hego roared making her stop quickly and snap back to herself. She looked down to see Aviarius' face was bloody and beaten. She looked at her fist and saw it covered in his blood. He wasn't moving and he was out cold. Getting up she slowly backed away from him. "Oh god, oh god" she kept repeating as she backed up and looked up to her brothers. All of them were just staring at her as she kept backing up more. Before any of them could get to her she ran away, running for the woods. Looking up at the sky she saw the full moon rising, and a change seemed to hit her instantly.

She started staggering through the wood, growling in pain as she fell into a stream. Looking down she saw her once green eyes were now amber in color with slit pupils. She got up quickly and began to run as fast as she could. Suddenly she stopped and roared in pain as she felt her skin begin to tear and her suite start to split. Her fingers became longer as her nails started to sharpen and become claws. She dropped to her knees and began to scream out in pain as she looked at her hands. The skin started to split and she looked on in horror as black fur began to appear. She doubled over growling more in pain as her bones began to break and reset themselves. Her face began to elongate and her screams turned into deep growls. Slowly her skin completely split apart and a wolf like creature began to shake itself clean of the shredded skin. A long black tail fell to the ground as she slowly stood up. Standing in her back legs she looked down at her new form. Just then her clawed hands came alight with her plasma powers.

It was hungry and so it took three steps before falling to the ground. It tried to get used to its new form. Slowly it got up and began to walk away, getting used to its new form. In the matter of seconds it began to break into a sprint as it ran up a hill and looked out across the city. Throwing its glowing hands wide it let out a powerful howl, claming this territory. Looking down it saw the park below and a lone person walking around it. It growled deeply before running down the hill towards the park.

It came down through the woods slowly walking through them until it came to the park. Looking around it saw the man staggering and talking to himself. It growled quietly as it slowly moved across the ground closing the distance on the man. He fell down on the ground and she seized the moment. Taking off she ran across the open ground and quickly hit the man with her glowing clawed hand. He screamed out as he landed on the ground. Looking up he saw the wolf like creature stalking towards him. Suddenly she shot forward and pinned him to the ground. Growling she looked down at him as he screamed out in fear. Instinct kicked in and she quickly shot down and ripped his throat out in one bite. Blood shot out across the ground and she ate the bite of flesh she had just taken. Looking around she saw nothing else and so she quickly gripped the body in her jaws and ran off into the woods.

**XX**

Dawn broke and Shego was laying in a green grass bed. It was soft as the warm breeze flew across her. She smiled a bit and then realized something, she was nude. She could feel the gentle breeze covering her nude body. Sitting up she looked around at a stream, wondering how she had got there in the first place. As soon as she saw her reflection she jumped back shocked beyond belief. Her face was covered in blood and it went all the way down to her navel. Looking around she saw shred of flesh, pieces of bones and organs. Then the events of the prior night began to hit her she remembered it, she was a werewolf.

Doubling over she vomited up all the contents of her stomach. Looking down she could see it was a mixture of blood and semi digested meet. The look a lone caused her to vomit again until her stomach was completely empty. Moving over to the stream she took a drink of the water before she began to clean the blood off of herself. She looked and saw she wasn't far from Go Tower. She sighed in relief knowing she could get in with out being seen.

She snuck into the tower and quietly slipped into her room. She knew she had to make a difficult decision she had to leave her brothers, knowing she would be a threat to them. She dressed in black jeans and a green t-shirt and grabbed her favorite denim jacket. Putting it on she grabbed a duffle bag and filled it with clothes and finally a family picture. She put the back over her shoulder and walked out of her room. Before she did a lone tear slipped from her eyes as she looked back at the room.

"Shego" she heard Hego's voice say from down the hall.

She looked down and started to walk past him towards the elevator. "I'm leaving the team" she simply stated as she called the elevator.

"Why cause of last night?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes, it complicated but its for your own good" she said stepping into the elevator. "Tell the others I love them and I'll miss them."

The doors closed before he could say anything more. As she rode down she made the even more difficult decision to not say goodbye to Melissa. It would be too painful for them both and so when the doors opened she walked over to her car. Climbing in she opened the blind and a picture of her and Melissa fell out. She sat it down as another tear rolled from her eyes. She looked at the picture one more time before leaving the tower. She drove away not knowing what the future held in store for her.


	2. Chapter One

**Well now that my projects up to this point are handled i will be working on this. After this is over I have some more projects but I have been talking with Raischenzo and we have plans for this series including three more stories and two one shots for the Last Bit Of Humanity series. There will be a music mix after this chapter. Im hoping y'all embrace this like the other ones. I'm going to post a summary here realizing i didn't with the prologue. So Please R&R thanks.**

**Summary: Shego was at the top of her world, a super powered crime fighter, a great girlfriend, and a life many wanted. Then an accident, and all that was taken from her. She was infected by the werewolf virus and was plunged into the world of monsters of the night. Now she is a Lycan warrior serving under Drakken in a war with Vampires.**

**Across the country Kim Possible lives with her parents. She has figured out she is a lesbian and now she struggles with her new life. Ron her best friend is helping her. With the Senior year of high school underway they must plan on college and their lives after. Unaware of what is waiting for them after college. Tells the story of them both before Last Bit Of Humanity.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kim, a seventeen year old senior, moved through the halls of Middleton high school. Three years back she discovered she was different. She found out she was a lesbian. It was a struggle for her going through high school. She was under constant emotional attack from the other students. There were a few who were on her side and stood up for her.

Those were Ron, her best friend since Pre-K. There was Amber, the girl who helped her discover she was a lesbian. There was also Beth, Amber's girlfriend. Her parents had accepted it, still loving there daughter no matter what.

Her locker closed as she grabbed her wind breaker. It was her senior year of high school and it was time for spring break. She walked out of the school and looked up at the sky. The sun was hidden behind some storm clouds. She walked down the steps and made her way to the student parking lot. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around waist and picked her up. Her crimson hair swirled around her head and she was turned around. Looking down she saw Ron picking her up. They started laughing as he let her down.

"Want to get something to eat?" Ron asked looking at her.

"Yeah let me guess, Bueno Nacho?" She questioned with a smirk as she looked at him.

"Hell yeah" he said as they climbed into her car.

She just smiled at him as they drove towards the restaurant. She was smiling as Rufus climbed onto Ron's shoulder and began chattering in excitement as they pulled into the parking lot. They got out and together they walked into the restaurant. They ordered their food and took a seat at there favorite booth. She looked at him and smiled as he stuffed his face full of nachos. He was her best friend, and she had no clue what she would do without him.

XX

_**(New York City)**_

Barken looked at the new recruits for _Were-Vamp_. He stopped in front of a young man, the youngest of the recruits. His name was Felix, a state champion marksman from Middleton. The man was only seventeen and he was a better shot than most well trained snipers. He smiled at the boy before he heard the sound of boots falling behind him. He looked back to see a man standing there looking at him.

"Dismissed" he said and watched as the soldiers walked away. He turned to the man who was looking at him. "What is it?" He asked looking at the man.

"Sir, we lost Shego, after she was attacked she turned a month later but before we could make a move she disappeared" he replied looking to Barken.

"Lost her, that's not good, if Drakken or Betty find her its going to be someone else that will have a super weapon. Either way, she'll resurface again. We at least got her infected" Barken replied as he and the soldier walked out of the room.

XX

_**(Northern Iowa)**_

The full moon rose into the sky, casting a soft glow over a wildlife refuge. A group of mule deer grazed in a lush green field. Fawns frolicked around playing like any creatures young would. The adults grazed, keeping an ever watchful eye on the young as they grazed.

Just then the wind swirled and the adults pulled there heads up and looked around. On the wind they smelled the scent of a super predator. Just then the brush exploded and an eight foot tall black beast came crashing towards them. It let out a roar as the deer scattered and made their escape. The black beast focused on a buck that broke off from the group.

It dropped on all fours giving it more speed as it chased the deer. It was almost ten feet from the deer as to which it launched itself forward. With a swipe of its mighty clawed hand it broke the back legs of the deer. It skidded to a halt and spun around quickly to see the deer struggling to get away. It shot forward and grabbed the deer, pinning it to the ground. It shot down and in one bite ripped the throat of the deer out. Looking around it saw no sign of any other predator. Seeing it was alone it began to feast on the deer.

XX

The sun rose over the planes and the rays shined on a nude Shego. Her eyes opened to be looking up at the trees above her. Slowly she sat up and looked at the stream rushing next to her. Leaning over she took a drink of it before getting up. She looked around, getting a bearing on her surroundings. Figuring out where she was she moved down the stream until she was coming up on a collection of rocks.

It had been a month since she left her home in Go City. Walking over to a rock she looked at the rock before moving over to its side. Kneeling down she moved a rock to the side and pulled out a gym bag stashed under it. When she stood back up she jumped back quickly, startled a bit. Sitting on the rock looking at her was a raven. It looked at her and she stared back at it. The bird had some green color to its feathers. What caught her attention though was under its eye. It looked like white flames under its eyes.

"You look like an outcast, like me" she said to the bird before she dressed. Once dressed she started walking out of the woods. She found herself on a dirt road leading towards a parking zone. Once there she moved over to her car that was parked off to the side. She heard wings fluttering into a tree above her making her look up. In the tree was the raven and she smiled a bit looking at it.

Starting the car she backed up and drove away towards the small town nearby. She had been living out of a motel room for a month now. It wasn't her choice to live like this, but being a werewolf she couldn't afford to get close to anyone. Opening the door to her motel room she walked in and threw her duffel bag on the chair. Her eyes drifted over to a pair of pictures sitting on the dresser. One was of her and her family, and the other was of her and Melissa.

She looked at the pictures before touching them softly. Pulling her denim jacket off she began to cook dinner for herself. She looked up to the sound of pecking on the window. Standing on the ledge was a raven, not just any raven the same one from the woods. She smirked a bit as she opened the window and allowed the bird in.

"Why are you following me, oh well are you hungry?" She asked offering the bird some slices of bread. She smiled as the bird pecked at the bread.

The day went by and Shego never left the room. The night set on and Shego sat out in front of her room. She sipped on a beer she stole from the local bar. She looked up ato see the sun was below the horizon. Her eyes moved from the sky back to her beer. Her eyes moved over to the pictures in her hand. She looked at the pictures, memories flooded back to her.

The wind blew by and her face cringed at the scent in the air. It smelled like ammonia making her plug her nose. She stood up from her seat and walked in the direction of the scent. Making her way to a farm house she moved back behind it. Looking at it she found the scent to be coming from behind it. Once she rounded the corner she smelled blood. It made her mouth water at the scent.

She stopped and looked to see a man standing over a dead woman. Her throat had been ripped out and blood was pooled around her. The man cracked his neck and slowly turned around. Once he saw Shego standing there he jumped back quickly. In a flash he shot forward and grabbed her by her throat. He picked her up and slammed her into the wall. She looked on in shock to see his eyes were a blood red shade. He gripped her by her throat and held her up in the air with one hand.

"No lycan will ever stop me" he growled as he pulled a dagger out of the back of his pants.

Shego looked at him, fear written across her face. Suddenly the blade slashed across her body just under her breast. She screamed in pain as she felt a burning sensation where the blade had cut into her. Suddenly she was kicked back. She flew through the air before suddenly slamming into the wall of a shed. Sliding down it she pressed her hands over the wound trying to stop the bleeding. She looked as smoke seemed to rise from the wound. Looking back up the man was walking towards her, knife in hand as blood dripped from it.

"Please, I don't know about anything that is going on here" she pleaded as she pressed her hands on the wound.

"Oh please, all you werewolves are the same. Nothing but liars and cowards" he said with a devious smirk as he advanced on her.

"We're not all cowards" a voice said from behind the man.

He turned and looked and so did Shego. Standing behind the man was a another man. He had some light blue skin and shaggy black hair that was up in a pony tail. The man backed up from the newcomer. He glanced back to Shego before trying to stab the knife into this new man. His hand shot down and grabbed his wrist holding onto it tightly. He twisted the other man's hand before picking him up into the air.

Suddenly the new man let out a deep growl as his face bulged. The skin split and the face of a blue furred wolf came forth. All of his skin split apart and he turned into a monster like Shego had the night before. He gripped the man as he dangled in the air. In a flash the man grabbed the other's free arm. With a powerful snarl he ripped the man in half pulling him apart. Dropping the pieces of the man to the ground he growled with triumph.

Shego looked as the man burned up into ashes. Her eyes were wide at seeing this. She looked up to the beast before her. It looked back at her before moving behind a fence. Slowly the fur melted away and it shrunk back to the man he once was. She watched him dress himself and appear from behind the fence. He was carrying something that appeared to be a first aid kit.

"What the fuck is going on?" Shego questioned looking at him as he knelt next to her.

"Welcome to the war" he simply replied as he pulled out a needle and thread. "This will hurt a bit but when I'm done you'll be right as rain" he said as he began to stitch the wound up.

"Who are you?" She questioned through gritted teeth as he started to stitch the wound.

"Name's Drakken, leader of the werewolf army" he replied looking up at her.

"Drakken, werewolf army, war. Again I ask what the fuck is going on?" Shego asked looking at him.

"Werewolves and Vampires have been at war for centuries. Now, your in the war Shego" he said as he finished and grabbed a syringe filled with a red liquid. He injected it into her and she gasped feeling its effects on her.

"How do you know my name? Also what was in that needle?" She questioned getting back to her feet, him helping her up the whole way.

"The world has been looking for you, who would have thought she was a werewolf. Also human blood was in the needle. It will help with the healing process" he replied looking at her.

She looked at him as he walked over to the woman's body pulling out a phone he made a call. Within twenty minutes four more people showed up. They began to dispose of the body. Looking back he looked at her as she watched everything unfold. He walked over to her and looked at her as she stood next to him.

"Join us, I will train you to control the werewolf side of you. It's better being in a pack than alone. Vampires aren't the only danger. Humans are a danger too, namely the Slayers" he said looking at her.

Her attention turned back to him as he stood next to him. A war had suddenly been thrown into her lap and she was only nineteen. Looking to her hands she thought about it. Drakken was right, it was better to be part of a pack than alone. She looked back up at him as he looked at her, still waiting on her answer.

"Yes, I'll join" she replied making him smile as he motioned her towards a car. She stopped them so she could get her stuff from her room. Once she got her stuff she looked to see the raven perched on a tree branch. She smiled at the bird before climbing into her car and following Drakken. She was following him to her new life, to a war she never knew existed. The raven looked at the cars before cawing and jumping off the branch. It flew over the cars following them closely.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked that. Its the start of Shego getting into the war and her training. The raven will be explained later on also as to why it ain't in the others. So i owe y'all a music mix and here it is.**

**1. Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold.**

**2. Breath Of Life by Florence + The Machine.**

**3. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.**

**4. Droppin Plates by Disturbed.**

**5. Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.**

**6. The Payback by POD.**

**7. Lucy by Skillet.**

**8. Forsaken by David Draiman.**

**9. Dead Inside by Skillet.**

**10. Sorow by Flyleaf.**

**11. Connected by Hoobastank.**

**12. Hey Man Nice Shot by Filter.**

**13. It's Not Me It's You by Skillet.**

**14. Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence.**

**15. Better Than Me by Hinder.**

**16. Follow The Wolves by Demon Hunter.**

**17. Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift.**

**18. Abracadvre by Kevin Sherwood feat Elena Siegman.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello folks time for a new chapter. Somethings will appear here that were in the first one including some references to Raischenzo's stories. This will have moments that don't seem to fit anywhere but that will come in at another story. Well time to enjoy the chapter so please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Again" Drakken barked as he stood above a sparring ring.

Shego got up looking at the three natural looking wolves before her. These werewolves had a hold of the wolf in them and she was working on controlling the wolf too. It had been three months since she had joined Drakken. In that time all she did was train. She looked as the first, an all white wolf with orange eyes jumped at her. She dodged the wolf and kicked her foot out connecting the blow to its side. She smirked as the wolf slammed into a wall.

Turning to the sound of a loud bark she looked as a brown furred wolf lunged at her. Dropping onto her back and using her legs like a spring board she launched the wolf over her. Looking back she watched as the wolf slammed into a wall. She got back to her feet and looked to see the last, a grey furred wolf snarling at her.

Her plasma came to life as she stared at the wolf. They moved around one another, their eyes locked as they walked. Suddenly the wolf shot forward. She wasn't quick enough to dodge it as the wolf pinned her to the ground. The massive wolf kept her pinned to the ground snarling at her. Shego struggled and coughed as she looked at the wolf.

"NOW SHEGO TAP INTO THE WOLF" Drakken yelled from his vantage point.

She looked at the wolf pinning her to the floor. Its teeth brushed her cheek and she closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly she gasped as her eyes opened to reveal amber colored orbs with slit pupils. She felt as her skin started to split apart. From deep within she felt the wolf clawing to get free. Her skin started to split and suddenly a black furred natural looking wolf shot free from her chest.

The wolf that had her pinned to the ground backed up to join the other three. They looked at her as she staggered around the ring. She struggled to get use to her new form. She kept falling back to the ground. Every time she would stand her legs would shake. She struggled to stand up, and when she did her whole body would tremble.

Her eyes drifted over to see Drakken walking in. He walked up to her as he motioned the other wolves to back up. His eyes looked her trembling form over before looking into her eyes. "Ok, focus, change back" he said looking at her.

She looked at him before closing her eyes. Slowly the fur melted off her body and she fell forward onto the floor. She growled deeply as her bones reset themselves. In the matter of a minute she was on all fours and nude. She gasped slightly as her amber eyes became her green eyes again. Her head lifted up to Drakken as he kneeled next to her. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Tomorrow we will work on controlling the change. As well as getting you used to your new form" he told her before standing up and leaving.

Shego looked over to see the other wolves change into their human selves. Two were men and the last was a woman. The two men, Motor Ed and Junior nodded to her before leaving. The woman however moved over to her side. The woman was named Bebe. She helped Shego backed to her feet and looked at her.

"The first change is always the hardest and most painful" she said as her and Shego moved towards a changing room.

"How long did it take you to master it?" Shego asked as she sat down on a bench. She looked as Bebe passed her her clothing before dressing herself.

"Five years, by my knowledge you're the fastest one" She replied looking to Shego.

Shego looked at her as she smiled at her. Once she left Shego was alone in the dressing room. She dressed herself and walked out of the room. She passed other werewolves as she made her way to her room. She walked into her room and looked out her window. Just then the raven landed on her window ledge.

"Hey Tori" she said softly as she stroked the bird's head. Unsure why she named the bird that she did though, naming the bird for the Japanese word for bird. She was amazed that this bird had followed her to Missouri. She dropped some pieces of bread down on the window seal. The bird pecked at the pieces of bread before looking up to her.

Suddenly alarms started blaring throughout the building. She looked up before running out of the room. She watched as soldiers ran by her down the hall. Just as she was about to ask what was going on a hand grabbed her arm. She looked to see Junior pulling her through the halls.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at him.

"You're about to get a taste of the war" he responded looking at her.

She looked at him as they moved down the halls. They ran to an armory where a man was passing out weapons. Shego was handed two desert eagles and an M-4. She looked as Junior was moving next to her. She had little experience with guns giving that she had her plasma powers.

"Junior, I don't know how to work these" she said looking over to him.

"It's ok, just stick close to me and I'll help you" he said with a warm smile as he pulled her towards a group of twenty werewolves.

"Welcome to the Hellhound squad" a man said making her look over to the man. "Drakken must think there's something special about you if he put you in this group" the man said with a smile.

XX

Shego rode in the bed of a truck looking over to Junior. He had went through everything to do with working the guns. He then explained that even though vampires look human, they weren't, and they were already dead. They were on their way to a small town where a vampire stronghold was. They parked outside of the town and the groups of werewolves moved into the woods.

Shego looked at Junior as he moved towards a building. He opened the door and together they walked into the building. His gun swept to the left as she looked to the right. When they saw nothing they moved deeper into the building. Shego stopped and looked to a door as it quickly closed.

Both her and Junior walked up to the door and opened it. Once they were in it they looked around the empty room. Suddenly there was a screeching sound from behind them. They spun around quickly only for three vampires to drop down from the ceiling. Shego was startled by this. She staggered backwards before falling to the ground.

The vampires saw this and focused on her. Junior brought his rifle to his shoulder and prepared to fire on a vampire. It however moved quicker and pushed the gun up just as it fired. The vampire responded by drawing its own pistol and prepared to kill him. His hand shot down quickly and grabbed the pistol stopping it from being placed to his chest.

Shego backed up, fear on her face as she looked at the two vampires in front of her. One pounced on her and so her hand shot up. She gripped the monster by its throat and held onto it. Her free hand moved to her hip and she gripped the handle of her desert eagle. She pulled it from its holster and placed the muzzle of the pistol into the vampires gut. Firing three shots she watched the vampire stop moving before it burned up into ashes.

Sitting up she looked at the other vampire as it drew its own pistol. Leveling the gun on it she fired a bullet that caught it in the chest. It burned up into ashes like the first one. She turned and looked as Junior killed the one he was fighting. It burned up into ashes and he turned to face her. Walking over to her he helped her up and looked at her.

"The first is always the hardest, but it gets easier. You also have a natural talent for it" he said looking at her.

"That maybe the case, but I still just want to go back to being human" she said looking at him.

"I know, I do too" he said looking at her when suddenly there was an explosion from outside making them look. "Come on, they'll need help" he said and with that they took off outside joining the fight.

XX

Shego stood next to a burnt out car. She watched as werewolf soldiers finished off wounded vampires. Her eyes were caught by a shimmering object making her look. Inside of the car dangling from a mirror was a necklace. She reached in and grabbed it. Pulling it out she looked to see it was a cross. She looked the golden trinket over before she placed it on over her head.

"You did an excellent job today Shego" Drakken said from behind her making her turn and look.

"Thank you" she said looking at him.

"Take a few days to relax, then we'll resume your training" he said before walking forward to look everything over.

She watched him walk up to a wounded vampire that was held onto by two soldiers. She could hear the vampire plea for its life as Drakken stood over it. He waved the soldiers off and so they backed up. Drakken still stood there looking down at the vampire. Suddenly he pulled a pistol out and executed the vampire. Her jaw went slack at seeing this. He just looked over to her and smiled at her as he walked away.

XX

_**(Twenty miles south of San Antonio Texas)**_

Betty Director sat in her new office. She had just been promoted to the head of the Slayers. She had been serving in the elite special forces branch since the mid eighties. Now she was in charge of the whole thing. Her eyes lifted up to a man who walked into her office.

"Ma'am there was a small battle in northern Missouri last night. Werewolves are advancing their strongholds" he said setting a file on the table in front of her.

"Well it appears Drakken is getting bold" she said looking at the aerial pictures taken with a UAV. Her eyes scanned them over before looking up to him. "Send in Mr. Du" she ordered as to which the soldier snapped a salute before walking out of the room.

Five minutes passed before a young man in his early twenties walked into her office. His blue eyes and clean shaven face gleamed in the light of her office. He was an Asian-American man with a slender body. His tan skin caught her attention as he snapped to attention.

"Take a seat Will" she said motioning to the chair in front of her desk. She watched him nod before sitting down. She looked through his file before looking back up to him. "So, tell me what you know of werewolves and vampires" she said, her eyes locked with his.

"Ma'am?" He questioned looking at her.

"Come, come let's hear it" she said with a wave of her hand.

"Well only what I know is from movies" he replied looking at her. "They're just figments of the imagination."

"Oh I assure you Will, they are very real, as real as you and me. I drafted you into the Slayers for a reason. Your tours in Iraq and Afghanistan were beyond amazing. Two bronze stars, congressional metal of honor, and a purple heart. You have proven your worth at fighting terrorist. Now it's time to put those same skills to use fighting monsters.

"Werewolves and vampires are at war with one another. Although in 1940 when FDR founded the Slayers we were meant to procure artifacts of significant danger to humanity. At the time werewolves and vampires weren't a major threat mainly because they were helping with the war and serving America. However in 1963 in Dallas, a werewolf sniper on the grassy knoll shot Kennedy. He was killed because he was going to reveal to the world their existence.

"From then out we have been working with every government around the world, even our enemies to combat them. Now with it being 2007 our job is containment. We are to keep the general public from knowing of them. We are to keep their war hidden as well as work on trying to eradicate them. Do you understand Will? We kill them all" she explained looking to Will as he took everything in.

"I understand ma'am" he said with a swift nod.

"Good, you will be given your own squad and you will answer only to me" she said standing up. She looked at him as he stood up and she extended her hand to him as to which he shook. "Welcome to the Slayers" she said as he nodded to her and prepared to leave. "Oh and Will" she said making him stop and look back to her. "Rules of engagement do not apply here. Shoot first then ask questions. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" he said with a nod as he walked out of the room.

XX

**(Middleton, New York)**

People cheered as graduation caps were thrown in the air. Kim smiled as she found Ron and together they posed for a picture. She then posed with the cheerleader squad as he posed with the football team. It was a joyous time for them, for they were finally out of the prison called high school.

"We're so proud of you Kimmie-cub" her father James said as he hugged her.

"Thanks dad" she said, a slight blush on her face at the nickname her father had called her.

She looked over to see Ron walking up to her with Amber and Beth. The four of them had plans to go to a party to celebrate. They all laughed and hugged as they prepared to leave together. They walked over to Amber's car and all three climbed in. They drove to a nice restaurant passing the new night club. Looking out they looked at _The Vamp._ They smiled as they pulled into the restaurant. They looked to see Ron's dad and Kim's family there waiting on them to celebrate.

XX

A bonfire raged sending sparks into the sky. Pickups were backed up to the flames and music played out of some of them. Groups of teens danced around enjoying finally being free of school. Kim swayed her hips to the beat of the music. She sipped on a beer and looked as others danced with the music.

She looked over see Ron dancing and so she moved over to him. She looked at him as he turned to face her. The fire flickered around them and they both smiled as they hugged each other. School was finally over for them and it was time to look to the rest of their lives.

Now that they had graduated they could relax for a bit before getting ready for college. They had both been accepted to the same school. Now though it was time to relax and have a bit of fun. It was time to live for a little bit before they were do at college.


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello people I've got a new chapter and it has a reference to an upcoming story from Raischenzo and I. It has a reference to his stories but if you catch what it is just remember its set as as different timeline. It will be latter explained in our stories why it turned out differently. Well hope u enjoy the chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**(Anderson Lake Oregon)**

The sun dipped below the horizon over the ocean. A mansion sat atop a hill overlooking a small town. Storm clouds gathered above the ocean telling the local inhabitants that a powerful storm was on it's way. The mansion glowed as guards walked around it. Their vision cut through the darkness like it was nothing. These were vampire soldiers, elite vampire soldiers.

Inside the building vampires who weren't soldiers enjoyed the fruits of immortality. Deeper into the building four vampires stood in a room looking into the royal chambers. They looked on as the leader of the vampires walked around in front of another vampire. His helmet he always wore was off. His skin had a slight yellow tinge to it. His bright blue eyes looked at the female vampire who's head was lowered to him. A scar on his head was the reason he war his helmet.

"Do you know how I got my scar?" He questioned looking to the woman.

"No Lord Dementor" she said her head still lowered to him.

"The Immortal War. That war ended five years before the werewolf-vampire war broke out. The Immortal War was the first step in removing something that posed a threat to the whole world. Dracula along with the first werewolf led the combined armies of werewolves and vampires against the Demons of Japan. That's when we realized we needed weapons to combat each other.

"When I gave you this mission, to infiltrate Team Go and change one so that we would have the ultimate weapon. I did not expect you to fail, not only did you not change one, one was bitten by a Lycan. Now Drakken has the ultimate weapon" Dementor spoke as he walked around the female vampire. His eyes looking her over as he moved around her.

"But my lord, it was not my fault, a new threat is on the horizon. Not just for us, but also for werewolves and humans. This threat is a human threat." She said looking to him making him arch an eyebrow.

"Explain" he said looking at her.

"_Were-Vamp, _right now it's just a pharmaceutical company. Although sooner or later it will grow to large. It will lead to the destruction of everything. The leader is a former Slayer named Steve Barken" she explained looking to him.

He looked at her, their blue eyes locked as he stood in front of her. "If they are as truly dangerous as you claim than there is only one option. You will go with my daughter and her team. You will hunt down this werewolf and kill her. Then, no one can have a weapon like her" he said as he moved back to his throne chair. Sitting down he looked at her to see her eyes were wide and in shock. "Begone" he said with a wave of his hand.

She looked at him before slowly lowering her head to him. She turned and walked out of the room leaving Dementor behind. Closing the door behind her, she sighed as she lowered her head. She didn't want to kill the member of Team Go.

"Wow, my father must really see something in you. He's not usually this good about failure" a female voice said from her right.

Her head turned to the right and looked at the female vampire. The woman was a brunette with short cut brown hair. Her tan skin gleamed in the light as her brown eyes looked the other vampire over. She placed her hands on her well rounded hips as she stared at the other vampire.

Another vampire walked up to the first one. Her eyes were a green color and she had short cut black hair with a red ribbon through her hair. She was of Japanese decent and it showed not only in her features but in her stance. She kept her head dipped lower since she nodded to the other vampire.

"Bonnie and Yori, looks like we'll be working together" the woman said looking at them.

"No, you'll be working for me" Bonnie, the brunette said looking at her.

"Not likely, I'm the one who will kill her. We are working together after it's all done we part ways" the woman said before walking past them both, her shoulder slamming into Bonnie's.

Bonnie looked back at her as she kept walking away from them. Bonnie's eyes started to change red as she growled slightly at the woman. She looked over to Yori who was standing next to her, her eyes moving back over to Bonnie. Together they slowly followed her as they walked out of the room.

XX

"And breath" Drakken said softly as he looked at Shego. They were in the sparring ring candles around them. Drakken was helping her to meditate on controlling the wolf within. He looked at her as she kept her eyes closed and focused. "Now, tap into the wolf" he said softly looking at her.

She just nodded slightly as she focused. Slowly a soft growl escaped her lips. Her eyes shot open and they were amber in color. She heard Drakken tell her to control the wolf. Shego worked and struggled as she growled deeply. Her eyes closed and slowly the growling went away. When her eyes opened they were green once more. Closing her eyes she focused again and when she opened them they were amber again before becoming green once more.

"You now have full control of the wolf. You can change into a natural looking wolf at will. However you will still become a true lycan every full moon" Drakken said looking to her with a soft smile.

"Where did you learn that?" Shego asked looking at him.

"During the Immortal War" he replied looking at her. He saw the confused look on her face and he smiled a bit as he continued looking at her. "In 1585 a war broke out between Demons of feudal Japan and Vampires and werewolves. Back then werewolves were slaves to Vampires so we were the first into battle. Towards the middle of a battle the vampires led by Dracula and hybrids would join the fight.

"One night Dracula had caught five of the bird demons. They threw them in with us werewolves during a full moon. It was so we could have a taste of their flesh. However there was one that seemed like she was accepting her death. Something, not sure what but I chose to protect her while the others were killed.

"After the full moon she found me. That's when she trained me on control. By the next engagement I could transform into a natural wolf. I taught it to the other werewolves. We quickly became to powerful for anything. In 1602 the Werewolf-Vampire war broke out" Drakken explained pain in his eyes as he talked about his old mentor.

"What was her name?" Shego asked looking at him as he looked up to her.

"Akai" Drakken replied before standing up and moving towards the door to leave. "Training is done today, as long as a battle don't break out you can have the day off" he said as his hand gripped the knob to the door.

"What happened to her?" Shego questioned looking at him as he opened the door.

He stopped, and a sigh escaped his lips as he lowered his head. Glancing over his shoulder he looked back at her. "Dracula happened" he said stepping out of the room leaving her there.

XX

Shego sat on the roof of the werewolf complex. She twirled the cross necklace in her fingers as she looked out across the mighty Mississippi River. A flock of geese circled around and landed in the river. She looked down to look at the picture of her and Melissa. She missed her old life, she missed Melissa and her brothers.

"You never get used to leaving your loved ones" a voice said from behind making her look back.

She looked to see Bebe come walking up. The woman sat down next to her both looked out across the water looking at the sunset. Neither said a word as the sun was shining below the horizon. Shego looked down to the picture again.

"Who was she?" Bebe asked looking at the picture.

"Her name is Melissa, she was my girlfriend" Shego said lifting her head up to look out across the water.

"Girlfriend, didn't take you for a lesbian" the other werewolf said looking at her.

"Yeah, and my family didn't know. Then I became this monster, and left them behind. Now they'll have no clue what kinda life I was living" Shego said as she looked over to Bebe.

"I've been a werewolf for two hundred years, I had to leave my husband and children. They were killed in the war of 1812. If I had stayed when I was infected I could have protected them. Instead I became this and was thrown into a different kind of war" Bebe explained, thinking about her own past.

Shego looked at her as she sat there. Slowly Bebe looked at her. Both were looking into each other's eyes. Shego reached up and stroked her cheek. Slowly they started leaning in towards one another when suddenly alarms started blaring. Both looked at one another as they slowly parted and moved to join the werewolf ranks for the fight to come.

XX

Will stood in front of Team Impossible and his own team. It was a joint operation to take down a werewolf stronghold in Oklahoma. Will looked over to a sniper who was set up. He nodded to him and the man got to work. Looking on he watched the man with a silenced MSR start to pick the werewolves off. It took ten minutes but the sniper killed them all.

"Move up" Will said into his radio.

The two teams of Slayers moved towards the building. They ran up to the building and moved to the main entrance of the building. Will motioned a soldier to place a shape charge on the wall. He looked as said man placed shape charges on the wall. They watched as the man detonated the explosives.

They ran into the building to see stunned werewolves staggering around. Their guns came up and they fired on the werewolves. The silver rounds slammed into their targets. Smoke rose out of the wounds as the silver reacted with the blood of the werewolves. Will looked down at them as he moved forward leading the way.

They made their way deeper into the building. Looking around suddenly they came under fire. They dove for cover as bullets hit the ground before them. Will looked down to see a illuminated liquid on the ground. He looked at it before looking to another soldier near by.

"UV rounds, used for killing vampires. They must think we're vampires" the soldier replied as he snapped his gun up and opened fire.

Will looked at him before pulling out a grenade. He pulled the pin on it and chucked it into the room. He heard the werewolves yelling, then the explosion. They ran forward and opened fire on the staggering werewolves. Will stopped as the soldiers moved up. His jaw dropped when he looked around before them.

Hanging from hooks were dead humans. All age groups, from children to the elderly. Their abdominal area had been cut open. The internal organs had been removed from the bodies. On tables were dismembered bodies making him look to the leader of Team Impossible.

"I thought I saw it all in Iraq and Afghanistan" Will said looking at him.

"You haven't yet, this war you will see much darker shit" The Leader said looking at him. "We're just food to them, both of them."

Will looked at him before suddenly pushing him out of the way as a wolf shot by him. The beast shot by him nearly knocking him off his feet. Will looked at the beast as he reached to his back. He pulled a silver lined sword from its sheath on his back. His eyes were locked on the wolf.

He shot forward as the wolf lunged for him. Jumping up he rolled through the air rolling across the wolf's back. He landed on the ground and spun around quickly. The wolf turned to face him with an arched back. It snarled at him and lunged for him again. Will quickly kicked the wolf across its face dropping it to the ground. The massive wolf, nearly the size of an SUV slowly got back to its feet.

Will just smirked and shot forward, his blade flashed. The wolf yelped in pain as it dropped back to the ground. Will looked back to see he had cut the front leg of the wolf off. He watched as the leg transformed into an arm. Smiling he moved forward just as the wolf got back to its feet. In a flash he swung the sword and decapitated the wolf. He watched as the wolf fell to the ground twitching as its nerves fired one last time. It slowly transformed back into its human self.

"Damn, where did you learn all that?" Team Impossible's leader said looking at him.

"I'm a black belt in karate, and I'm a master swordsman" Will replied as he began to set charges around the building.

Together the teams walked out of the building. As they walked Will took a detonator out of his vest. Turning slowly the group looked back to the building. Will pressed the detonator and looked on as the building was engulfed in a fireball.

"Ready for extraction" Will said into the radio on his ear.

They stood there for about five minutes before a black hawk helicopter came in low and landed in front of them. Still on alert the team moved to the helicopter, guns up and ready for a possible attack. Once on the helicopter they flew back towards base. Once there they were met by Betty. She smiled at Will as he walked up to her.

"You did good Will, now I have a new mission for you and your team. Drakken has a new weapon, and I want that weapon for us" she said passing him a file.

He opened it and looked at the picture and his eyes shot wide. The missing Team Go member, Shego was who he was looking at. He lifted his head up and looked at Betty who was looking at him.

"Find her, and bring her back to me" Betty ordered looking at him.

"Yes ma'am" he said as he saluted her before she walked away.


	5. Chapter Four

**Well it's time for a new chapter. It's action packed and has it's emotional moments. It's my way of showing how Shego became cold and decisive in her battles. It also has another cameo that hints at something to come soon. Well hope you enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**(Two years later)**

The sun began to rise and its rays moved through the blinds. Shego slowly sat up, the warm rays brushing across her nude body. She heard soft moaning coming from behind her. Smiling a bit she looked back to see a naked Bebe laying next to her. Slowly she leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Good morning, and happy birthday" Bebe said with a sleepy smile.

"Bebe, I don't age anymore" Shego said looking at her.

"I know but if we can still cling to that one thing that makes us feel human, why not our birthdays?" Bebe said with a smirk as she gave Shego a slight peck on the lips.

Shego just smirked at her before she climbed out of the bed. She had been with Bebe now for a year and she was happy, it made her fell human. Grabbing her jeans she put them on before putting her bra on and then her shirt. Grabbing her denim jacket she put it on. The last thing she put on was her clawed gloves, the only thing she still wore from her old suit. She looked back to see Bebe standing up and stretching before she too dressed. Together they prepared to walk out of the room when alarms started blaring.

"What could it be, it's the early morning?" Shego asked as they bolted from her room.

"Not sure..." Bebe started when suddenly an explosion rocked the building.

Shego caught her as she fell and both looked as Junior came running up to them. "Are vampires attacking us during the day?" She asked looking at him.

"No, Slayers" he replied looking to her. "Drakken has ordered full evacuation, go to safe houses and lay low for a bit. Hellhound squad is going to Middleton New York."

"Slayers? I always thought they were a myth" Bebe said as they ran down the halls.

"No, their very real" he replied as they made their way outside. Once outside they looked as the battle erupted. Humans were facing off against werewolves and it looked like they were winning.

"Who are the Slayers?" Shego asked looking at them.

"Human special forces, meant for killing us and vampires" Junior replied.

Bebe stopped and looked at Shego making her stop and look back at her. "I can't go with you two" she said pulling her hand away from Shego's.

"What, why?" Shego asked looking at her.

"I'm not a Hellhound, you two are..." she never finished as a bullet slammed into her back.

Shego started screaming as Bebe fell dead at her feet. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down to her slain lover. Just then she screamed in pain as a bullet slammed into her shoulder. Junior caught her as she fell. With one hand he carried her as he fired his gun on the Slayers. He looked as Shego screamed loudly still trying to get back to Bebe's body.

XX

Black hawk helicopters hovered in the air over the werewolf complex. Soldiers gripped onto the mini guns on the side of the helicopters. They were firing the guns at the fleeing werewolves. Soldiers were storming the complex as the werewolves fought against them.

Will sat in the pilot seat of a helicopter. He looked down over the battlefield below. He watched as soldiers and werewolves traded fire back and forth. Then his eyes saw something, a black flash. He looked down and focused his eyes before a smile crawled across his face. He was looking to see Shego being pulled along by another werewolf.

He turned the helicopter and moved it over to confront them. The helicopter came into a hover and he smiled as the male werewolf opened fire on the helicopter. The bullets bounced off the metal of the helicopter. Flipping a switch he heard the sound of missiles rolling out of the side of the helicopter. He smiled as he prepared to fire on them.

XX

"Get out of my way" Shego growled pushing Junior off of herself. She looked up at the helicopter as it continued to hover in front of them both. She ignited her plasma and stared at the man in the pilot seat. Suddenly her hand shot forward and a solid beam of plasma shot forward.

The beam of plasma hit the tail of the helicopter making it spin out of control. She watched as it spun over them before crashing to the ground behind them. They both looked as a man climbed out of it. He looked at the helicopter before looking to them.

Shego started walking towards the man as he moved towards them. All of her emotions were boiling over as flashes of Bebe's lifeless body hit her. Letting out a scream she ran forward at him. He jumped up and kicked her in the chest making her fall back to the ground.

She stood back up, her fist glowing with plasma as she stared at the Slayer. Suddenly Shego chucked plasma at him making him jump. He dodged the blast before running at her. Using a piece of fallen rubble he launched himself at her. She jumped up and kicked the man sending him bouncing back to the ground. She landed near him and looked at him as he got back to his feet. Her eyes closed and when they opened they were amber. Her teeth were sharp as she growled deeply. He jumped at her and both started trading blows. Just then he roundhouse kicked her away from him.

Shego bounced across the ground and grunted as she came to a stop. She looked as her hands curled into fist. This man was far more dangerous than any villain she ever faced as a member of Team Go. Standing up she turned to face the man as he gripped onto a pair of brass knuckles.

She growled at him before she pulled her jacket off. As soon as the coat hit the ground a black wolf shot out of her chest. She looked at him as her plasma came to life and wrapped around her paws. Her ears flattened against her head as her muzzle wrinkled, bearing her teeth. Her back was arched high as she walked towards the Slayer.

Upon seeing her transform he grabbed a knife and gripped his brass knuckles tighter. She jumped at him and he jumped over her. Twisting the front half of her body almost a hundred eighty degrees she surprised him. Her paw swiped out and the burning claws slashed across his face. He staggered backwards, growling in pain his hand reached up and felt the three gashes on his cheek. He glared at her before suddenly he was struck over the head.

Shego's ears perked up as she looked at the unconscious Slayer on the ground. Her head lifted up and she looked to see Junior standing there.

"We need to go now" he said looking at her.

She looked at him before transforming into her human form again. Reaching down she grabbed her jacket. She threw it on covering her nude figure. She ran with Junior to a parked car. They drove off escaping the battle unfolding. Shego now was starting to breakdown. It was the first time she had seen someone die. Not just someone, someone she had feelings for.

"At least you didn't imprint" Junior said looking at her as they drove.

"Imprint?" She questioned with a soft sob.

"It's the werewolf version of love, just more powerful. It's more powerful and when you imprint you will take on armies. You'll protect the one you choose to your dying breath. You may loose the one you imprint on, you can imprint multiple times" he explained as he got onto the highway and hid among the other vehicles.

"It's happened to you hasn't it?" She asked looking at him.

"A few times" he said with a nod as he drove down the road. "We'll be in Middleton by tomorrow" he said pushing his own pain away.

XX

Barken sat in his office in his Manhattan headquarters. He looked up to see a man walk into his office. He passed some new files onto his desk. He looked down at them reading over new reports from his experiments. Then a new man walked in carrying a silver case in his hand. Opening it up the man pulled out a syringe filled with a purple liquid. He looked at the man and nodded to him. The needle was plunged into his neck and the liquid was injected into him.

"Sir" a man said making him look up to him.

"What is it?" He asked as he felt the drug move through his system.

"The Slayers just launched a strike on the werewolves causing them to scatter. Among the werewolves was one Samantha Go AKA Shego" the man reported looking at him.

"Where is she going?" He asked looking at the man.

"Direction indicated they were heading towards New York" he replied looking at him.

"Well then, let's catch them in Pennsylvania" he said looking at them.

XX

It was summer break from college and Kim was just going to relax. Both her and Ron had chose to take the year after high school and enjoy having time off. Now it was time off and her first year of college was a blast. She had three more years of it but that meant when she was done she'd be a vet. She loved animals.

She looked over as the people in her karate class showed up. She had been taking Karate since she was ten. She was the best and just two belts below the black belt. The man, Master Sensei walked into the room and everyone bowed before him. He returned the bow to them before he selected two people to spar. One was a man and the other was Kim.

They bowed to each other before getting into a fighting stance. He charged her first, his foot shooting out with the hope of connecting a blow to her gut. She blocked the strike and quickly retaliated. Her foot shot out and slammed into his side. The force alone made him bounce away. She stood there breathing deeply, something was changing in her. She had been feeling it since her birthday.

She backed up and as she did she suddenly dropped to her knees. She growled in pain as she clutched her stomach. Her eyes closed tightly as she tried to banish the pain away. When she opened her eyes she gasped as she looked around. The dojo had been replaced by a ravaged battlefield. Flames raged as ravens picked at the remains of the dead. She looked around at everything before her, before she became aware of something behind her. Looking back she saw a woman standing there looking down at her.

She had black hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her hazel eyes were locked with Kim's olive eyes. She wore Japanese style of clothing with a sword on her hip and a bow on her back. She smiled kindly at Kim before walking around to be in front of her.

"Hello Kimberly" she said looking at her.

"Who are you, where am I?" She asked the woman as she got back to her feet.

"My name's not important, you'll meet me in person one day. I just have a message for you" the woman said smiling softly at her.

"A message?" She asked looking at the strange woman.

"That you'll be the saviour of two worlds, or their destroyer" the woman said looking at her. The woman just smiled at her before walking over to her. Their eyes were locked as suddenly the woman tapped Kim on the forehead with two fingers making the world flash.

XX

Kim sat up quickly to find herself in a hospital bed. She looked around to see her family and friends gathering around her quickly. Her mother was checking her over quickly. She watched as Anne looked her head and checked her vitals.

"What happened?" Kim asked looking at her.

"You passed out during a sparring session at your karate class" Anne said looking to her daughter.

"Passed out?" She questioned looking at the elder redhead.

"Yeah, your going to be fine but you'll be staying here overnight just to be safe" Anne replied as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Kim looked at her before everyone left giving her her privacy. She looked down at her hands before looking out the window. The rain was pouring down outside and everything looked normal. She sighed, wondering what that vision meant. _"You'll be the saviour of two worlds, or their destroyer" _she heard the woman say in her mind again. Shaking it off as just a trick of the mind she rolled over and closed her eyes. One thing remained, those words still rattled around in her head as she fell asleep.

XX

Bonnie stood outside the ruins of the werewolf complex. She looked as the woman Dementor had ordered to go with her motioned her to follow her. Together they walked into the building and it reeked of werewolves. The woman ignored it as they continued deeper into the building.

Like a bloodhound her nose followed a trail that Bonnie couldn't pick up. They moved through the abandoned halls until she stopped. Bonnie looked at her as she looked into a room. Slowly the woman walked in and looked around it. She stopped and looked down to see a picture laying on the ground. Kneeling down she looked at the picture before picking it up.

"You two looked so cute together" Bonnie said in a mocking tone as she lit a cigarette.

"Fuck you bitch" she snarled at Bonnie before looking to the picture. She ran her fingers over the picture. She looked at it, her emotions flooded back to her as she put the picture into her pocket.

Just then they heard the sound of stumbling making them look back. They looked to see a wounded werewolf staggering towards them. They looked at one another before the woman walked forward. Her hand shot out and she grabbed the werewolf. Gripping it by its throat she picked it up off its feet.

"Where did Shego go?" She questioned looking at him.

"Fuck off leach" he growled at her.

She just lowered her head for a few seconds before looking back up to the werewolf. He growled at her before she slammed him hard against the wall. Grabbing his exposed wrist her fangs grew. Her blue eyes changed to a red color and she growled before biting his wrist. The werewolf roared in pain before she consumed some of his blood.

Her eyes closed as she focused. She saw flashes of what happened earlier that day. She saw an Asian-American man walking through the halls. He had three burnt slash marks on his face. He was leading soldiers through the building killing remaining werewolves.

It flashed back further to the attack. She saw Shego and some woman and man running through the halls. She heard what he said making her lower her head. Pulling her head back she growled as blood dripped from her chin. She looked at the werewolf before her hand twisted quickly. The sound of the werewolf's neck breaking filled her ears as she dropped him to the ground.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked as they started walking out of the building.

"Middleton, New York" she replied looking at her.

"Well let's go, when the time comes will you be able to do what needs to be done?" Bonnie asked as they stepped outside.

"I'll be able to do it" she replied as the moon gleamed down on them both. She stopped and looked down as she pulled the picture out of her pocket. She looked at it, smiling a bit about the fond memory to return to her.

"Will you? I saw the way you looked at the picture" Bonnie said walking up behind her.

The woman looked up as Yori and three more vampires walked up. Suddenly she spun around and jumped onto Bonnie. They hissed at each other, their eyes red as they looked at each other. She looked at Bonnie as she pinned Bonnie's hands above her head.

"You will not harm a hair on her head, when the time comes, I'll be the one to put her down. Until then don't get any funny ideas, or I'll kill you myself" she growled before getting off of Bonnie and walking away.

Bonnie glared at her as she sat up. She looked to Yori as she helped her up. "Yori, how much do you miss Tara?" She questioned looking to the other vampire.

"I think of her everyday, and of the child we lost to the Slayers" Yori replied looking at her before to the other vampire.

"So this is something like imprinting?" Bonnie asked looking to her.

"It's more powerful, she fell in love with Shego before she became a werewolf. We must watch her closely" Yori replied lowering her head as she thought about her own mate. Tara was a werewolf she met a little over two hundred years in the past. They fell in love with one another and broke away from the war and they had a daughter together. Then the day came when the Slayers came for them. Their daughter was killed and Tara was captured by them. Yori rejoined the vampires in the hopes that someday she'd find her mate.

"Then once she finds Shego we'll kill her, then kill the werewolf" Bonnie said with a cruel smile as she focused on the woman before them.


	6. Chapter Five

**Well it's time I be an ass to every one its a bit of a cliffhanger. Also some one returns and we get to see w character as bad ass as Shego before they were friends. Can you guess who it is lol. Well hope you enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Shego stood in a motel room waiting for Junior to return. Her green eyes were scanning the area keeping an ever watchful eye out for any threat. Junior had left to get them something to eat. Unlike vampires, werewolves still had to eat. One of the few things that was still there from their human life.

Her mind flashed, seeing Bebe again. Her thoughts were soon drifting to Melissa. What had become of her first true love? She looked to see Junior pull up to the motel room. He carried a pizza and two bottles of soda. Walking into the motel room he looked at her as she took the pizza from him.

"About two hours from here there's a safehouse in the swamps of northwest Pennsylvania" Junior said looking at her. "I just got a call, there's a few from our squad there. We're going to meet up with them tomorrow."

"Where at in the swamps?" She questioned looking at him as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Geneva swamp, Drakken chose it because it's almost impenetrable" Junior replied as he sat a pistol down on the nightstand next to the chair.

Shego just nodded before finishing her piece of pizza. She grabbed another slice of pizza and started to eat. She watched as Junior sat in the chair next to the bed. He was going to keep first watch so Shego could get some sleep.

When she was done eating her fill of the pizza she wrapped herself up in the blankets of the bed. She turned her back to Junior as he looked out the window. His pistol sat in his hand and his brown eyes scanned everything of the small town they were in. Shego curled up, pulling the blanket tightly around herself.

When she closed her eyes she saw flashes of Bebe dying at her feet again. They moved to that Slayer she fought. He was fast, faster than even her. She wanted to kill him. It then hit her, she never before in her past wanted to kill someone. The urge to take a life was overwhelming, and she liked the feeling. Soon she fell into a dreamless sleep, clutching the blanket to herself as she slept.

XX

"Shego, wake up" Junior whispered to her as he shook her shoulder.

"Five more minutes" she groaned groggily as she waved him off.

"No now, there are vampires nearby" he said shaking her more.

When she heard Junior tell her about vampires she shot up quickly. She looked at him as he just nodded to her. She jumped from the bed quickly, her black hair swirling around her head. She grabbed her rib holsters and put them on. Once secured tightly to her body she grabbed her desert eagles and checked the clips. The bullets glowed white in color, the UV rounds were ready to go.

She holstered her guns and through her denim jacket on. Looking back she watched as Junior loaded a clip into his G-18. He flipped the pistol to full automatic as he looked at her. Together they moved to the door of the motel room. He looked through the peephole of the door and saw it was clear.

In the two years since she had joined the werewolf army she had become an accomplished vampire killer. She followed a few steps behind him, her eyes cutting through the darkness around them. They were on the second floor of the motel. They walked towards the steps in front of them. Their car would be right at the bottom of the steps once they got there.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and a glass window shattered. They dropped down just as a woman started screaming. Shego looked up to see a man at the broken window. She motioned him to get down but as she did another gunshot rang out. The bullet caught him in the head killing him.

She watched his lifeless form slump over the ledge. Another bullet impacted near her making her flinch. Her head turned to look at Junior who was standing against a column. He looked to her as another bullet impacted the wall in front of them.

"We won't be able to make it to the car" he said looking to her as he fired his pistol at the sniper blindly.

"No shit Sherlock, what do you suggest?" She seethed as she looked at him.

"I'll keep the sniper busy, find a way behind him and kill him" he said reloading his clip before firing his gun again.

She nodded as she gripped both of her pistols. Breathing deeply she calmed her nerves before standing up. Her back to the column, her mind focusing on the world around her. Splintered wood showered around her as another bullet impacted near her head. Her eyes opened, what were once green orbs were now amber. Her pupils narrowed into slits, as the amber color covered her whole eye.

With a throaty growl that was born deep within her she turned and jumped over the banister. She ran, ducking and diving around cars. Her eyes glanced up to see the glint of the sniper's scope in the low light. A bullet impacted the roof of a nearby car. Her attention was caught by a pursuing vampire. His gun was out as he fired at her.

She smirked as the vampire turned into a blur. He used his super speed to bypass Shego. He jumped over her and she smiled at this. Using the strength of the wolf she launched herself into the air. Her shoulder slammed into the vampire making him screech in pain. He tumbled through the air and so Shego kicked him in the back sending him crashing to the ground.

She landed on the ground, her amber eyes watched as the vampire crashed through a wooden fence. She looked at the hole in the fence as she walked through it. She looked down at the wounded vampire as he hissed at her. Reaching down she grabbed a splintered piece of wood. She looked as the vampire tried to crawl away from her. Suddenly she stabbed the improvised stake through the back of the vampire.

She looked at it before walking away towards the building near her. She stopped in front of the door just as an exploding fireball cast her shadow in front of her across the door. She kicked the door open and looked to see the darkness of the building before her. Walking into the building her gun was up and her vision cut through the darkness.

Her gun swept to the right searching for any vampire in the building. There was a sound to her left. Her other gun came out and pointed in the direction of the sound. She looked to see nothing as she looked into the darkness. She picked up the scent of vampires in the building. A gunshot rang out from the floor above. Looking up she moved her eyes around until they fell onto a staircase.

She moved to them, being ever so quiet as she moved up the steps. She moved around the steps, clinging to the wall tightly. Walking to the top of them she looked to see the vampire sniper. She walked as quietly as she could moving up behind him. Her amber eyes were locked on him as she got closer. Just then she placed the gun to the back of his head making him tense up.

"Gotcha" she said with a smile. She fired the gun, the UV round slicing through his head. Blood bathed the rifle and wall before him. He burned up into ash at her feet. She looked down at the pile of ash and smiled. Her eyes slowly changed back to normal as she watched Junior come out from cover.

She prepared to turn and leave but stopped. Her ears twitched when she heard the soft footsteps. She breathed softly, her hands tightening around the pistols. Without warning she spun around, pistols raised. They pointed at a female figure standing there. Her eyes widened and the pistols fell from her hands. All that could be heard in the building was the sounds of the guns clattering on the hardwood floor.

The woman walked forward into the light. Her sapphire eyes looked at Shego as she stood there. Her slender form went down to her well rounded hips. Her sun kissed skin gleamed in the low light. Her brown hair went down to the middle of her back. She came to a stop ten feet from her, their eyes locked. She watched as Shego slowly fell to her knees in front of her.

"M... Melissa, but how?" Shego gasped looking at her.

"Hello Samantha" she said a saddened look was on her face. Suddenly she pulled a pistol out of the back of her pants. She leveled the gun on her.

"What, what are you doing?" Shego questioned looking at her and then to the gun.

"I'm sorry Samantha, I truly am. I'm a vampire, and I have my orders to kill you" Melissa said as she looked at Shego.

Shego looked at her, her eyes wide as she stared at her first true love. They slowly drifted to the gun and looked at it. Suddenly the gun fired...

XX

Kim sat up in her bed panting heavily. Sweat soaked her brow line, glistening in the moon light. Kicking her feet over the side of the bed she reached up and turned a light on. She placed her face into her hands and breathed softly. She had another nightmare.

Since her vision when she passed out she had been placated with nightmares. Getting up from her bed she walked out into her kitchen. Her tang top hung loosely down off her shoulder. She wore that and just a pair of underwear. She walked over to her couch and laid down on it. Her mind raced, wondering who that woman was and what her cryptic message meant. Slowly her eyes fluttered and she drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

XX

Will rode in a helicopter, his fingers trailing over the three deep slashes in his cheek. They still stung and this angered him. He was known for his temper when he served. He pulled a knife from his vest and looked at it. He moved it so he could see the reflection of the cuts. He growled in anger as he sheathed his knife.

"Sir, you're going to want to hear this" the pilot said making him look up.

He watched as the man held up two fingers, indicating channel two. He nodded and flicked the knob on his radio to the indicated channel. As soon as he did he heard the sound of gunfire and people shouting.

"Report" he barked into the receiver.

"Sir, we're under attack" the voice reported to him.

"Vampires or werewolves?" Will questioned looking up to the pilot.

"Neither, their..." the voice was cut off and replaced by static.

Will looked up to see the pilot glance back at him. Spinning his finger the air and the pilot just nodded. The helicopter turned and they flew back to where they had just left. It was a small vampire safehouse they had attacked. They captured one vampire to make into a weapon.

The helicopter swept in low over the pines. Will looked down, his eyes were wide. Humvees were burning and soldiers laid dead around the building. The helicopter landed and Will jumped out of the helicopter. His squad followed him their guns were up as they cautiously moved towards the building.

Walking in their guns swept around searching for any threat. They walked through the halls of the building, laser sights shined as Will opened a door. Slowly they moved in to see the vampire they had captured missing. Will lowered his gun and looked around at the dead soldiers around him.

He knelt down and rolled a soldier near him over. He looked down to see the bullets had tore through his chest. Lowering his head he turned and looked to see the soldiers of his squad standing there. Just then they heard moaning coming from nearby. Turning they looked to see a wounded soldier nearby. Will moved over to the man and looked at him.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"We were attacked" the soldier choked out as blood dripped off his chin.

"By what, by who?" Will asked grabbing the man by his vest.

"Humans, they were humans" the man replied before his head slipped to the left.

Will looked at the man as he shook him. The man's head bobbled around but showed no signs of life. Lowering his head he stood up slowly as he turned and looked at the soldiers. Reaching into his vest pocket he pulled out a cellphone. Opening it up he punched in some numbers. Placing it to his ear he listened to it ring.

XX

"Ma'am, Will Du is on line two" a woman said looking at Betty as she sat in her office.

"Thank you" she said before grabbing the phone on her desk. "Will, what is it?" She questioned, her eyes scanning over some files before her.

_ "Squad six was eliminated" _he replied making her eyes lift up.

"Was it vampires or werewolves?" She questioned as she looked back over the files in front of her.

_"Neither ma'am, they were humans" _he said making her lift her head up.

"Are you sure?" She asked her mind racing.

_"Yes ma'am, there was a survivor but he died not long after telling me what happened" _he replied making her lower her head.

"Will, you are to tell no one of this. They will be dealt with. Stick to your mission understand, I want Shego captured" she ordered a sigh escaping her lips.

_"Yes ma'am. How will they be dealt with?" _Will inquired after acknowledging her orders.

"We're conducting a test. Good luck will I'll call you when I'm back stateside" she said before hanging up the phone.

Pushing back from her desk she stood up and walked out of her office. She moved through the halls passing soldiers as they went to and fro. Opening the door she walked outside into the heat. She paused, stopping only to light a cigarette. Her eyes drifted over to a waiting C-130 cargo plane. Walking over she was met by the pilot who assured her the cargo was ready for transport.

Walking in she looked at the large metallic box in front of her. Walking up to it she looked at it to see a slot in it. She looked in to see a figure with its back to her. A small bit of light went into the box. It shined on the figure showing it to be a woman. Her hair was a bleach blonde color.

"How you feeling?" Betty asked in an almost motherly tone.

"What does it fucking matter to you?" The woman said not turning to face Betty.

"Well tomorrow you will prove to be the ultimate weapon" Betty replied with a smile as she finished her cigarette.

The woman walked around inside the box. She left Betty's view making Betty look for her. Suddenly she was startled as the woman was standing in front of the viewing hole. She looked into the blue and green eyes of this woman. Backing up she turned and walked away to the cockpit. She looked at the two pilots who were looking back at her.

"Take us to Iraq" she ordered as to which they nodded.


	7. Chapter Six

**Hello faithful readers. It's time for a new chapter. I'll answer who that woman in the case was and what happened to Shego. I'll also have more hints of an upcoming story from me and Raischenzo. Speaking of him y'all have to read Midoriichi and Midoriichi Next Generation to understand things to come. Also the next two chapters will dive into the immortal war and for that i have asked Raischenzo to aid me with it by cowriteing the next two chapters. Well hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Shego was still sitting on her knees when the gun fired. She looked at Melissa and the smoking pistol in her hand. Her eyes drifted down but stopped when she saw nothing. There was no wound in her body, the bullet had not struck her. Her head turned to the left to see it, in the floorboards was a bullet hole, still smoking. Her head slowly lifted back up to see Melissa lowering her pistol.

"You're a vampire, I'm a werewolf, I don't understand" Shego said looking at her.

"It does not matter to me if you're a werewolf. I fell in love with you" Melissa said walking up to her.

Shego looked at her as she got back to her feet. Melissa holstered her gun and looked at Shego as they stood in front of each other. Suddenly Shego shot forward her arms wrapping around her. Her lips crashed against the brown haired woman's lips. Their kiss deepened as Melissa's arms wrapped around her neck.

Suddenly there was the sound of pistol hammers cocking. Their kiss stopped and their eyes opened. They looked into each other's eyes before pulling back. They looked to see Junior standing there, pistols raised. Shego looked at Melissa before parting from her. When she did she moved around in front of her and stood between her and Junior. Her green eyes looked at Junior who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Shego move" Junior ordered looking at her as he waved one of his guns.

"No" she said with a shake of her head as she looked at him.

"Goddamn it Shego move, she's a fucking vampire" he growled as he focused on the hiding form behind her.

"I know what she is, but she's also one of the few things from my life before. She's my first true love" Shego growled, her eyes changing for she was ready to fight Junior to protect her.

Junior looked at her before slowly lowering the pistols. He lowered his head as he holstered his guns before walking forward. His head lifted up to look at them as she stood her ground. "Five minutes, then we need to get the fuck out of here. Next time we run into her I can't promise her safety" he said before turning and walking away leaving them alone in the building.

Shego slowly turned around to look at Melissa who looked at her. She leaned in and kissed her softly as her hands came up and cupped her cheeks. A few stray tears slipped from her eyes. Her head tipped to Melissa's their foreheads were together. Shego emitted a soft purring sound as she stroked her former lover's cheek.

"You need to leave now. There are more vampires in the area. I'll throw them off your trail" Melissa said as a few stray tears of blood dripped from her eyes.

"I love you" Shego said softly fighting back all the tears that threatened to spill.

"I love you, now go" Melissa replied kissing her again. She watched as slowly Shego just nodded and walked away. The werewolf stopped at the doorway and looked back at the vampire. They looked at each other both fighting back tears. Once Shego was gone from sight Melissa dropped to her knees crying. Tears of blood leaked from her eyes.

She reached to her hip and grabbed her pistol. Standing up she walked over to a window. She watched as Shego ran to the car where Junior waited. She watched as Shego looked back at her before getting into the car. Turning around she walked up to a window. Suddenly she slammed her head into the window. She gritted her teeth as she felt shards of glass sticking out of her flesh.

She staggered backwards looking down at her pistol. Lifting it up she ran her hand over the barrel of the gun. Suddenly she pressed it to her left shoulder. She squeezed the trigger, firing the gun into her shoulder. She screamed in pain, falling to her knees as blood flowed from her wound. Her eyes looked down at the gun before looking up to the window. She threw the gun out of the window before she got back up.

She gripped her wounded shoulder and made her way outside. As soon as she was outside she looked to see a car pull up. The door opened and Bonnie stepped out.

"What happened?" She asked looking at her fellow vampire.

"Shego kicked my ass that's what happened" Melissa growled looking at her as she walked over to the car.

"Well good news, some vamps in the area saw where they were headed, we got them" Bonnie said opening the door to let Melissa in.

Melissa looked at her, betraying no emotions she just nodded as she got into the car. _Shit _she thought to herself as they started to drive off.

XX

Shego looked out the window of the car. Her mind was racing, Melissa was a vampire all along. Her first true love was her new mortal enemy. Slowly she looked up at the starlit sky above. She looked down at her hands as they slowly squeezed into fist.

"We got company" Junior said making her look to him.

He nodded his head back and so she looked out the back window. She looked to see a pair of speeding motorcycles followed by a car. She looked back to him as she pulled her pistols out. She looked over to Junior and nodded to him and he nodded back to her. Their car accelerated forward.

The whine of the motorcycles could be heard over the roar of their car's engine. She looked back to see one pop a wheelie as it accelerated forward at them. Shego pulled the hammer back on her pistol when suddenly the glass shattered. She looked back to see the driver holding onto an Uzi. The man fired the gun at them and so did the other motorcycle driver.

Shego fired back, the UV rounds missing them. She cursed loudly as more bullets shot by her. She ejected a clip and loaded a new one. She started firing again. The bullets bounced off the motorcycles painting some of them with the UV liquid. She kept firing the gun at the vampires out the back window.

One of the bikes accelerated coming up onto Junior's side. He looked as the vampire raised its gun at him. Junior just smirked at the vampire before cutting the wheel to the left. The car slammed into the bike. The vampire lost control of the bike. It flipped end over end crashing into a billboard.

Shego hung out of her window her guns in hand. She opened fire on the second vampire on the motorcycle. The bullets found their mark, striking the vampire in the head and chest, causing it to burn up into a cloud of ash. She smiled until bullets started ripping into the roof of the car. She ducked back in and looked as Junior started crossing a bridge.

They glanced back to see the car speeding up. Bullets ripped into their car, then they heard the sound they dreaded. They heard the sound of one of their tires explode. Shego looked to Junior as she grabbed the handle inside of the door. Her eyes looked as the car started to over take them. She looked to see the car pull up beside them.

In the passenger seat was a vampire with short brown hair. Her blood red eyes locked with Shego's. Her middle finger came up. She smiled cruelly before suddenly the car rammed into their car. The impact caused Junior's head to slam into the steering wheel. The impact knocked him unconscious. Her own head impacted the door of the car. The car in turn crashed through a guardrail on the bridge.

Her eyes were wide as the car rolled through the air. It started falling to the water below. The nose impacted with the water sending Shego flying forward. She impacted with the windshield making her growl in pain. She looked to see the car flooding with water quickly. She took a deep breath and submerged under the water. She looked to see Junior, still strapped to the seat.

Her plasma came to life creating a mass of super heated water to rise to the surface. She cut through the seatbelt that pinned him to the seat. Grabbing one of her pistols she grabbed him. Her legs kicked and she started swimming. Suddenly her face contorted in pain. The vampires were shooting at them. She dove down swimming to the bottom of the river.

She rode along with the current grabbing rocks and sunken logs as they went. Feeling they were far enough away she kicked her feet towards the surface. Once on the surface she gasped for air. She looked back, her wet hair hung around her face. She looked to see the police had shown up and the vampires were gone. Using her free hand she paddled her and Junior to shore.

Once it got shallow enough that her feet could touch she trudged back to shore carrying her companion. Once she hit the shore she collapsed, exhausted and tired she laid there. She breathed deeply as she rolled onto her back. Soon darkness was sneaking its way into her vision. Just before she succumbed to passing out, there was a figure looking down at them. She felt as a pair of hands picked her up.

"Rest, you're safe" a man's voice said as she fully passed out.

XX

_**(Iraq)**_

Betty stood on a hill looking down at a village before her. She watched as people went about their business. She turned and looked to see a pair of humvees pull up. Out stepped three generals followed by their escorts.

"Gentlemen, so glad you could make it" she said shaking their hands.

"Betty Director, you said you had a new weapon for us. What do you have for us?" One asked looking at her.

"Gentlemen, the new weapon in the war on terror is not a new gun. It's werewolves and vampires. The only way to kill these creatures is with certain weapons. With the right modifications these creatures can easily be controlled and sent into areas our troops can't go.

"Today you will get to see a demonstration of one of these weapons. She is a werewolf, one I captured myself back in the eighties. Thanks to modifications, she's now immune to silver. Keeping her in line has been easy, thanks to the silver bomb in her head. Immune to silver or not a bomb in her brain will kill her. Without further hesitation I present Tara" Betty said before picking her radio up. "Release her" she ordered into the radio.

XX

A helicopter whirled towards the village. Dangling fifty feet from it was a steel box. The helicopter came into the center of the town. It lowered and dropped the box into the center of the town. The helicopter turned and flew off being quick to escape the enemy territory. The inhabitants of the village all walked towards the steel box.

They talked amongst each other, some touching the box. Some carried weapons as they walked up to the box. It came from America and they wanted to destroy it. Suddenly the front of the box fell away to the ground. Everyone backs up shouting to others in their language. They all look up to see as a blonde American woman came out of the box.

She looked around, her multicolored eyes darted around at the people around her. She looked as a man walkes up to her. He had his gun on her and was saying things to her in his native tongue. She stared at him as he came up to her. He poked her in the shoulder with his gun. Suddenly her hand shoots up and pulls the gun away from him. He looked at her in shock before her hand shot up. She grabbed him by his throat and picked him up off the ground.

She growled at him, her eyes changing, one orange and one amber. With a flick of her wrist she snapped his neck killing him. A gunshot rang out and the bullet ripped into her chest. She looked down at the bloody wound in her chest. With a growl she turned to face the man who had just shot her. She growled deeply as her body started to bulge.

Her skin and clothes started to split. Grey colored fur started to appear where the tears in her skin were. She doubled over growling more as she staggered forward. The skin on her back split making grey shaggy fur. Her skin fell off her body and an eight foot tall true lycan stood up. It growled at the humans around it as they started backing up from her.

She roared loudly before launching herself at two men. Her clawed hands shot out and she impaled them on her claws. With a thunderous roar she threw them both towards a building. She turned and looked to see a woman running away from her. She jumped into the air and landed in front of the woman. The woman screamed as she fell back onto the ground.

Tara looked down at the woman. Her muzzle wrinkled exposing her teeth. Suddenly she shot down and her teeth bit down on her throat. Her ears perked up as she heard men yelling in Arabic at her. She turned her head to look at them. The woman still hung from her mouth, swaying like a rag doll. She growled at them as she dropped the dead woman on the ground.

Her tail straightened out and she dropped to all fours. Her bones realigned as she turned into a natural looking wolf. She growled deeply before bounding forward. She slammed into one pinning him to the ground. Shooting down she ripped his throat out in a single bite. Blood gushed out across the sandy ground.

She turned to another man who was raising his gun to her. Letting out a thunderous bark she slammed into the man knocking them through the wall of a building. His hands were up trying to fend her off but it did no good. Her head shot down and she clamped down on his head. In one bite she crushed it as if his head were a melon. Turning she looked as more men came running for her. Suddenly she shot forward and slammed into the first man to get to her.

XX

Betty and the generals watched as Tara massacred the town. They heard people screaming, gunshots, and roars. They watched as Tara killed everyone she saw. After an hour the attack was over. They looked as she walked out of the town in her wolf form. Betty looked over to a sniper and nodded to him.

The gun fired and she watched through a pair of binoculars as a tranquilizer dart slammed into Tara. She yelped in shock before taking a few steps and passing out. She succumbed to the drugs making it safe for the recovery team to get her. Betty smiled before turning to face the generals.

"Tara is just a prototype. She's still a little unruly but with more work the second generation of weaponized werewolves and vampires they will be more complacent" Betty said looking at the three men.

"Betty you have a blank check to make as many of these weapons as you can" the general said making Betty smile deeply.

XX

Shego groaned in pain as she sat up slowly. She then realized something, she was in a bed. Lifting up the blanket she realized she was fully nude. She tipped her head forward growling in pain as a headache seemed to hit her from nowhere. She looked over to see her clothes, fully dried and pressed.

Throwing the blanket off herself she climbed out of the bed. She grabbed the clothes and dressed herself. She looked at the chair with a raised eyebrow. She looked down to see her pistol was sitting there. She grabbed it and placed it into her rib holster. Turning around she threw her denim jacket on.

She walked over to the door in her room. Opening it she walked out into what looked like a study. It was filled with maps of Japan. Her eyebrow arched at seeing this. There was a table in the middle of the room. On that table she saw scrolls and books. There were pictures and they were written in Japanese.

Two caught her attention right off the bat, the first was of a beautiful girl. Her hair was a jet black color with red bangs. She had beautiful green and black feathers that adorned her body. The second was of a white haired woman. She had a thin body type with sharp claws at the ends of her fingers. Something that looked like a wolf fur going across her body. Shego looked at the pictures and something in her told her these two women were dangerous.

Her attention was caught by a leather bound book under some papers. She pushed the papers out of the way and looked to see the book was turned over. Picking it up she turned it over and gasped when she saw the name.

"The Immortal War, it's what Drakken told me about" she said softly. Turning her head she saw a chair in the corner of the room. Walking over to it she sat down in it. She looked at the book before she opened it and turned it to the first page.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hi people a new chapter for y'all and it starts to dive into the immortal war. There is a reason i chosen to put the immortal war in as a way for y'all to understand how werewolves became so powerful. It also teaches of the first starts of the vampire werewolf war. it's also like a preview of stories to come lol well i hope y'all enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Cowriten by Raischenzo his characters are owned by him.**

**Rated M for Strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong Language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim possible universe i just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Kim was laughing as she danced around a fire. Her olive eyes were dancing around seeing people enjoying themselves. It was her twentieth birthday and Ron had thrown her a party. She was enjoying herself as the small group of people had their own fun.

Ron walked over to her and he was carrying a wrapped box. It was wrapped in beautiful green and black paper. He handed it to her and she smiled as she shook the box slightly. Opening the paper she looked at the box before opening it. She gasped a bit, a lone tear of happiness fell from her eyes. Inside was a framed photo of her and Ron. She looked at him and hugged him quickly.

"You like?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"I love it, thank you" she said pulling back to look at him. "I love you, you're my best friend" she said smiling at him.

"I love you too KP, and you're my best friend too" he said hugging her again before they joined the party again.

XX

Shego was sitting in the chair of the study. A fire flickered nearby, glowing flickering flames lighting everything up. She stared at the picture on the inside of the cover. It was a map of the northern most island of Japan. There were two borders on it that stuck out more than any other.

One was around the mountains and it said _Tori Clan. _She looked at it to see that most of the mountains in the northern part of the islands belonged to them. Bordering the eastern part of the territory down to the southern part of the island belonged to a clan called the _Neko._

Turning the page she looked at some drawings. They depicted great battles. She saw werewolves and vampires fighting demons. Turning to the next page she looked to see a monster. It had blue skin wings on its back but its body looked human. It was clashing with an armored man with a sword fighting it. She looked at the caption below the picture.

"Count Dracula fights the Hybrid" she said softly reading the caption. She turned to the next page and looked down to see she was finally to the writing. As she started reading if felt like she was there.

XX

_**This is a written account of the Immortal War.**_

_**(1556 Feudal Japan)**_

A storm raged over Feudal Japan. For Japan it was the height of the demon era, and also the beginning of the end of said era. The monks, priests and priestesses were getting more advanced with their demon hunting techniques, and crafting of their holy weapons. For millennia's the demons have held these lands as their own as the battled for the right to become the dominant species. However like the dinosaurs before them, their time was coming to an end. However one demon had other plans, for her it was just the beginning.

In an abandoned cave two demons descended down deeper into it, looking for something.

One of the demons had ebony skin and a golden right eye. Her dark wavy hair she normally keeps in a ponytail was loose and ran down her back. Her left eye had a fresh bloody scar going across it and her yukata was tattered. The left sleeve was completely gone showing her left bloody arm, which was completely useless. There were visible scars on her back.

The other demon behind her was also a female. She had dark brown hair which was kept in a braided ponytail. Her sclera was black and she had golden pupils as well. She too sported several battle scars.

The ebony skinned demon searched around the cave, until she picked up an artifact. Brought to her from another land, was a statue of a monkey holding a cymbal in each hand.

"Mother don't we still don't know what that thing does." The other demon said.

"Well your sister isn't here to decipher this thing for us." She said as she looked the statue over.

The younger demon huffed. "Damn that Komori, her and her whole clan, dying to some pitiful disease." She said.

"Don't you dare disrespect your sister that way." The ebony skinned demon growled, as she glared at the other with her one good eye.

The demon known as Komori was the leader of the bat demons, who fell prey to a virus from drinking the blood of a tainted human. With no cure for the virus her clan died off from the sickness.

The younger demon watched as the ebony skinned demon tampered with the statue, she poured her demonic energy into it. That's when the statue came to life and clashed the cymbals together several times. Both women just looked at it, and then something else caught their attention. A swirling red vortex opened up in front of them, they stared at it in wonder, never having seen such a sight before.

It wasn't long before they could sense the presence of someone or something coming from within the portal. Within seconds a man stepped through. He had short dark hair and cold black eyes, and he wore a dark black coat jacket. He looked around, seeing that he was now in a different area than he was used to.

"Who are you?" The ebony skinned woman asked.

The man looked at her, but said nothing.

"Hello are you hard of hearing? I believe she asked you a question." The other woman said.

"Calm down Bo'A, I could care less what his name is. All I want to know is if he can follow orders." She said to the younger demon. "My name is Utsukushi. I brought you here, therefore you now work for me." She said.

The man had his attention focused completely on Utsukushi, he studied her over, examining her wounds. He smiled at her.

"Tell me where am I?" He asked her.

"Japan. Home to some of the most powerful demons myself included." She told him. "Unfortunately, the only reason you're here is because I need your help."

"Pfft, how do we know he has strength, let alone fight?" Bo'A asked.

"I can sense his energy, he has potential. Once I heal from my wounds we'll strike. You'll keep the fodder busy, while Bo'A and I handle their brat of a leader." Utsukushi said as she turned and walked away, with Bo'A right behind her.

"There is only one problem though." The man spoke.

"What?" Utsukushi asked as she kept walking.

"Me." He simply replied.

Both demons stopped in their tracks and turned to face him. The man had a cocky smile on his face.

"A wise guy huh? I never really liked men." Utsukushi said.

"Yeah, and I was never too fond of nagging bitches." He responded.

Utsukushi flared her demonic aura, hoping to intimidate the man, but when that failed she knew that she would have to fight.

"Mother don't." Bo'A said to her. She knew that her mother was too weak from her last battle, her wounds were too severe.

Utsukushi knew the extent of her wounds as well. She wasn't stupid enough to risk further injury in a hand to hand battle, so she would transform. She flared her demonic aura again, as she quickly built the energy to transform. What she didn't count on was the man being almost as fast as the demon herself. He gripped her by the throat and raised her up.

"I'd hate to break it to you, but I don't play well with others." The man said before he snapped her neck.

He dropped her dead body to the ground, and focused his attention to the woman called Bo'A.

"If you value your life you'll follow me." He told her.

Bo'A put up her guard. "My loyalty is only to my mother." She told him.

"Pity." He said.

He vanished, using his speed to quickly get behind her. She spun around to backhand him, but he caught her wrist and broke it. She cried out in pain, but the man proceeded to punch her in the face knocking her back. Bo'A quickly rose to her feet and charged him. Surprised by her speed, she returned the favor by kicking him in the face. This time it was his turn to hit the ground. He looked up to see her coming in for the kill, thinking quickly he lashed out with his foot, hitting her in her leg. Bo'A hit the ground and the man pounced on her. He pinned both of her hands down with his left hand, and pierced her heart with his right.

Watching the light from her eyes fade he stood up. First things first, he needed some info on his current predicament. Finding his way out of the cave he found the woman's words to be true, he indeed was in a land filled with demons of all kinds. Now he was no stranger to the myths and legends of ancient Japan, but he never guessed that they could be real. Putting two and two together he guessed that he was in Feudal Japan, and he decided he would make the most of it.

Learning quickly of the two prevailing clans the Tori and the Neko, as well as their all-powerful leaders, he took it upon himself to study them. If they were anything like Utsukushi then he would have a serious fight on his hands. For several days he studied the Neko, he needed to know who was who and what did what. Unfortunately for such creatures that lived primitive life styles, they would need more studying, but that was ok he had the time.

It wasn't long before he happened upon another clan of Feudal Japan. They were not as prominent as the Tori and the Neko but they were as equally as dangerous. The Okami(Wolf) clan. They had been growing in numbers rapidly, spreading their infectious bite to unsuspecting humans. They had been engaged with Komori's bat clan, but since their demise the wolves took over and had spread like wildfire.

He studied them as well, and noted that they possessed the ability to transform into giant wolves, bigger than the ones he had seen or engaged. They also had an infectious bite, and their strength grew when the full moon had drew closer.

_They have all the tell-tale signs of werewolves, but they're not werewolves. Could they be ancestors?_ the man thought to himself. However the answer would only come after a series of studies had been commenced.

He mentally sighed this was going to take longer than he had previously thought.

_**(2 years later)**_

Taking the time needed to carefully observe the Okami clan, he noticed an odd behavior in them. Unlike the Tori and Neko who were not fearing the rise of holy weapons, the Okami clan were looking for ways to blend in and better hide themselves amongst their enemies. However that became even more difficult since their demonic aura was easy for the spiritually aware monks and priests to detect.

The man watched as the Okami clan began to conduct heinous experiments on lesser members of their own clans as well as unsuspecting humans they came across. He found out that their goal was to better hide their demonic aura, to create a wolf demon with the capabilities to suppress their aura from the religious hunters.

Little did they know, that they had succeeded in doing so. Twenty years before his sudden arrival to this land, the Okami clan attacked a village. In that village was a pregnant woman in labor. The leader of the Okami clan bit the woman in her abdomen, transferring the infectious bite into the woman.

The woman went through a series of violent convulsions, and foamed at the mouth as the infection quickly spread. However the woman did not survive the ordeal, so the leader was preparing to leave, but that's when he heard it. The cry of the newborn baby.

He turned to inspect the baby closer. The child was female and her eyes were amber in color. He smiled not because the infection had spread to the baby, quickly altering the child's life, but because he could not sense any demonic aura pouring off of the child.

He took the child back and had raised her among the clan, however things did not go as he had planned. Yes the child didn't possess demonic aura, but the child could not transform either, not unless she was under the light of the full moon. Her clan shunned her, they needed a wolf demon that could hide their aura and still transform whenever they pleased. To them she was a disgrace, and it was only through the grace of their leader that she was still alive.

She hated her clan in return, she didn't ask for the life that was given to her. She was neither human nor demon, she didn't know what she was, but the man who had been observing her and her clan did. She was a lycan, and the world's first lycan. He immediately smiled when he knew where this new development would lead. He saw an opportunity, and he would take advantage of this opportunity and usher in a new age.

He would replace the terror of the Neko and the Tori with something far more dangerous.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Well the new chapter is finally here and it's time to see what the immortal war was all about. Bonus points if you can name the bad guy and the other characters that fell during the war. Again this chapter was co written by Raischenzo. It will be the start of things to come soon Shego will become the ruthless werewolf warrior you know her from the first two Last Bit Of Humanity. Well enjoy and again bonus points if u can name the characters. Please R&R thanks.**

**Co written by Raischenzo his characters are his.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Shego paused, and looked up from the book. She was amazed but snickered a bit. _Some demon she was to be killed so easily_, she thought to herself. Her eyes looked back down to the book. Keeping the finger on the page she flipped it back to the pictures. Slowly she studied the pictures taking time to learn them.

She figured she needed to learn of the Immortal War. Learning how the war that led up to the war she's in now might help her. It might help her to survive the war she's in. She flipped back to the page where her finger was. Flipping to the next page she started reading again.

XX

_**The Immortal War**_

**(20 Years Later Feudal Japan)**

The forests of Feudal Japan raged with the flames of fire as a small army of three hundred infected laid waste to humans and demons alike. A war had broken out a few days ago between humans and demons after a Feudal Lord had been killed by the Tori.

Not too far from the roaring flames was the cavern of the Neko, however the caverns were completely empty. The Neko had sided with the Tori against the formidable use of the Holy Weapons. Outside the cave several bodies belonging to the Neko were sprawled out everywhere. There were limbs and mangled corpses, blood and intestines littered the ground. A woman's body hit the ground. The woman had tanned skin and long black hair. Her normally dark green eyes were rolled into the back of her head as her beautiful tanned skin was covered in blood. Her tiger striped outfit was in tatters and revealed several deep gashes on her torso. The woman had her throat completely torn out as a shadow loomed over her.

Standing over her was the man in the black coat jacket. Twenty Years had passed and he had done enough studying. He looked over the body of the dead Neko.

_One down, one to go_, He thought to himself.

The man found it laughable at how easy it was to frame the Tori for the death of a Feudal Lord. The humans of this era were so focused on their demon problems that they failed to notice the rise of a more super powerful threat.

Leaving the corpses behind he walked over to a nearby river, to cleanse his hands of the blood, so he would not be easily detected by the demons. He looked at his reflection, there was a scar on his left cheek that he got from one of the Tori demons a few days ago. He growled but he'll get that uppity bitch for it sooner or later. Looking to his right cheek were three long scars, three he got from a black werewolf.

That's when one his minions dropped down behind him. "Sir, we have them surrounded, a few miles to the North." The man told him.

"Excellent, take me to them." He said. It looked like it would be sooner.

XX

Up to the north the Tori and what remained of the Neko were battling against waves upon waves of the mysterious man's infected soldiers. The soldiers were relentless, and would have completely overwhelmed the demons if it wasn't for two exceptional members of the Tori clan. Two females, twins in fact were pushing back the army of infected. Their hands were lit with their demonic aura as they began to push the infected soldiers back.

"Stay on them!" The eldest of the women said. "Don't let them surround you!" She ordered to her fellow comrades.

She did a spin kick before slamming her hands into the ground and sending a torrent of fire up into the air.

"Hold them off until reinforcements arrive!" The youngest said.

They both looked over as they heard the screams of a Tori soldier. The looked and saw several infected grab the man and began to bite away at his neck. The way they attacked reminded them of the bat demons that had went extinct twenty years back.

The eldest blasted the infected soldiers with her demonic energy. Smiling she was unaware of the soldier behind her. The soldier grabbed her from behind and was preparing to rip her throat out, when a blast of demonic energy ripped the man's head off.

"Thanks." The eldest said to her younger twin.

"Enemies approaching from the south!" A Tori soldier called out.

Both women looked to see the mysterious man, the true cause of this war walking up to them. Behind him was more infected. The man had a cocky smile on his face as he approached the twins, his hands deep within his pockets.

"YOU!" The eldest roared as she ran up to the man.

Her claws were fully extended as she closed the gap between them. She leapt into the air, and lashed out with her left hand, but the man was faster. Quickly removing his right hand from his pocket he grabbed the female Tori demon by her throat. He squeezed tightly as he held her in the air.

"All too easy. Well at least this way, I can finally pay you back for the scar on my face." He told her.

She scratched away at his wrist but he would not relinquish his hold. However her younger sister was there to aid her. She rushed up and tried to engage him, but he merely dodged and side stepped her attacks. In one swift motion he lashed out with his foot, planting it firmly within the youngest female's gut. She rolled back across the ground, looking up to see her older sister still in his grasp.

"Make this easier on yourselves. Tell me where your mother is." He demanded.

However before the youngest could say something in return, a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he saw a giant black raven with green feathers emerge from the woods. The giant bird wasted no time in destroying the infected soldiers with a beam of demonic energy. The blast was powerful enough to make the man relinquish his hold on the younger female.

The giant bird soon shrunk down to the size of a human female. The man smiled as it was the Tori leader, the one he has been searching for. Still she was not alone as another Tori demon covered in red feathers landed next to the twins.

"It's over, you demons are fighting a losing battle. Why don't you do the sensible thing and just pledge your allegiance to me, it'll be less painful that way." He told her.

However the Tori leader had no intentions of doing that, she rushed him, catching him off guard and kicking him in the face. The kick knocked him into a tree, and he slunk down to the ground. She smiled thinking that she had killed the man, but he was far from dead.

"You know, I recall your brothers doing the same thing, before I had to clip their wings." He said, and followed with a dark chuckle. "I'm afraid you fail to see that the age of demons is at an end. Not too long ago I had just finished off your friend, you know the feline. Anyway, if she couldn't beat me what makes you think you can? You'd have a better chance if your bitch of a mate was still alive." He told her, smiling his eyes darkening with his humor.

Angered she rushed him, her hands covered in huge amounts of her demonic energy. She was absolutely furious, it was not only her brothers that he had killed, but her mate as well. Her fury seemed to grow as she remembered the bloody and ragged state he had left her mate in.

Still she couldn't land a solid hit on him. Her movements were slower because she had been fighting all this time. Thinking quickly she jumped up and kneed him in the chin. She followed up with a blast of demonic energy, since her actual aura had no effect on him. She smiled as she was sure that finished him off.

"That'll teach you about shooting off your mouth to a demon." The Tori leader said. She turned to walk back to her family.

"And exactly what was I supposed to learn from that?" He asked her.

She turned around, her eyes wide with shock. "I put everything I had into that blast, how are you still alive?" she asked.

The man opened his jacket to reveal a chest plate made by holy warriors. "You didn't think I wouldn't come prepared now did you?"

Frustrated she flared her aura again, but the man rushed her, in a quick burst of speed he drove his hand through her chest, piercing her heart.

"You left yourself wide open. For the leader of the Tori clan that was a pretty fucking stupid move" He said with a dark expression on his face.

The Tori leader just looked at him with a shocked expression on her face, before he removed his hand and she fell to the ground dead.

"MOTHER!" the twins screamed out.

The remaining Tori and Neko soldiers rush him, in fury both of their leaders had been slain within the same day. They would avenge their deaths or die trying.

"Fools the lot of them." He said, as he let his infected soldiers finish them off.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" The woman said as she looked at the twins.

"I refuse to run!" the eldest of the twins said. In her rage she barreled through the infected soldiers, cutting them down and blowing them out of her way. The man turned to see her coming and smiled.

"I had forgotten about you." He said. She lashed out with her claws but he merely ducked underneath her. "Have you learned nothing from your mother's mistakes?" He asked her, before rising up and piercing her through her stomach, his bloodied hand erupting from her back sending a spray of blood out of her back and across the ground.

"NO!" The youngest screamed out.

"Come on we have to go." The woman said, before grabbing the girl and transforming into a red raven and taking flight.

_I hate it when they run, but it makes the chase all the more fun_. He thought to himself.

Still he had accomplished what he had set out to do. He had killed off the leaders of the Tori and Neko, and those that still followed them would soon follow. Using this impressive feat to his advantage he rallied the other super natural beings, like the remaining dragons and demons to his side. They were smart as they seen what had happened to those who had rejected his offer.

The Tori and Neko were dead, and the Okami clan had fallen ten years prior, he had seen to that himself. He befriended the first werewolf that was born from their clan. He showed her how to use her powers correctly, how to manifest her transformation and bring out the beast during the full moon.

He also nursed her hatred for her own clan. Telling her it was alright that she felt the way she did about them. He told her that it was ok to hate, and that he knew how she could prove her worth to them. He convinced her that the only way for her to show them was for her to kill them, the entire clan.

She bided her time and when the full moon came she made her move. She killed their leader the only person who did trust her unlike the rest of the clan. She then proceeded down the ladder, killing off the soldiers, and every wolf demon she came across. Man, women nor child were to be spared, not in her eyes and not in his either.

He watched from on top a hill that night, as she got to work. He could hear the very screams coming from within their walls. With the Okami clan gone he could now focus on his two main targets, and using the first werewolf would began to establish power in the world, power that he would be the ruler of.

After the massacre of her clan he sent her to the main land, where she would head west to Europe. Along the way she was to spread the lycanthrope virus as fast and as quickly as possible that way by the time she reached Europe, it would be ready for the taking. That was ten years ago, he is sure that she had completed her task and he would be meeting up with her when he was finished here.

He still knew there were others out there. That and he had to make sure that those pesky priests and their obnoxious holy weapons were taken care of. He sighed he had a lot of work ahead of him.

**(21 Years later, 1597 Feudal Japan)**

Twenty plus years had passed by, the war with the remaining demons and holy warriors had taken an unexpectedly long time to handle. He was fighting two factions, the demons and the humans. Sometimes those factions teamed up against him if they had common interests. Still like the Tori and Neko before them their time was at an end. Members of both factions had dwindled down to a handful.

Though it came at a price. The powerhouse that were the dragons had been wiped out completely a year ago, and with them gone he had lost a major edge in the war. He stood as he looked out of a window. Not too far from where his group was currently stationed were the two factions, they had come together on the mutual terms to try and defeat him.

All they did was make it easier for him to kill them. With all his enemies gathered together in one spot he could easily slaughter them all before the sun would rise the next day. He was just merely biding his time waiting for the sun to set. It was going to be a full moon tonight.

XX

A few miles away, the two factions congregated. Even though they had agreed to work together it didn't mean they had to like it. As soon as this battle was over they would be enemies again and it would be back to business as usual.

A priestess in her early seventies looked out a window. She watched as the sun had set and the moon was beginning to rise. She knew he would be coming soon, and she knew the final battle would be decided on this night.

Her once beautiful raven locks of hair had now turned a dull shade of grey, she was not as young as she used to be. However she made a promise to avenge the deaths of the friends she lost twenty years ago.

"Priestess." A holy warrior said as he approached her.

She turned to face him, she could tell by the look in his eyes what he was going to say, but she let him speak anyway.

"The demons, they are approaching from the west." He told her.

She nodded. "Tell everyone to get ready and prepare themselves. We settle this long feud tonight." She said.

The man bowed and left to gather the soldiers. She turned giving the moon one last look before grabbing her bow, and arrows as well as her sword. All her weapons had been enchanted with holy inscriptions to be more effective against the forces of evil. Equipping her gear she headed to the front gates.

**(Outside)**

The army of demons and infected followed behind their leader. He told them that tonight was the night they finished what should have been done a long time ago. He was after all confident in his ability to be rid of the rebels. Their defeat would mark an important page in the books of history.

He was taking from his thoughts when something flew past his face and hit one of his demon warriors in the face. He turned to see it was a holy arrow, the arrow glistened as pure light flowed from off of it.

"INCOMING!" A demon shouted.

He looked up to see more arrows raining down. His group scattered, only the unfortunate got caught in the rain of the arrows. They charged out of the forest and was quickly met with opposition. The two opposing forces clashed. Making his way through the battlefield he watched as the demons tore each other to shreds or be purified by the monks and priests.

He broke through their defenses and entered the courtyard. "Secure the perimeter! Don't let a single one of them live!" he ordered pointing around at everything. He looked back to the building, a smile on his face. He had been waiting quite sometime for this.

**(Inside)**

The priestess sat in the middle of the room. She could easily hear the battle outside. She sat there mentally preparing herself. She sat there, legs folded her sword lying across her lap, and her hands clasped together as she said a prayer. She could feel him, feel his presence. She knew he was coming for her. Not too long afterward he kicked in the door.

"So, this is where you were attempting to hide. Not to shabby, I think once I kill you I'll move in here" He said to her with a smile.

"Not attempting, just mentally preparing myself." She answered looking back at him.

"You're the only one of them left. You can't stop me, no one can." He said a cocky grin appearing on his face.

"That remains to be seen." The elderly woman said as she rose to her feet.

Not giving her any time to react he leapt forward. The priestess was able to elegantly dodge his assault, she did a back flip, sheathing her sword and drawing her bow and arrow as she did so. She landed with her arrow aimed for the man's heart.

"Not bad for an old woman huh?" She asked, sporting a grin of her own.

The man just merely smiled as he rushed in towards her. She fired the arrow, and he dodged it moving to the right. He looked back at her but as he did he felt something strike his chest. He looked down to see a holy arrow sticking out of it.

"When did you?..." He asked.

"You underestimate me monster. I'm capable of firing more than one arrow at a time." The old priestess said.

She pulled out another arrow and aimed for his head. However, much to her surprise the man gripped the arrow. His hand began to smoke as the purification energy began doing its work and he roared as he ripped the arrow out. "But, how?" She questioned looking at him.

"Lady, my soul is blacker than the deepest pits of hell. Nice try" he said with a smirk before he prepared to attack.

She was shocked that he had the ability to do that. He rushed her again, this time coming from her right side. Dodging him at the last moment, he was only able to knock her bow free from her hands. She instinctively pulled out her sword.

"Don't you get it? I'm too powerful I've had years of experience here. Years before that in another land where true monsters are from. I've killed the most powerful people your country has to offer." He boasted.

"Then why am I still alive?" She asked as she gripped her sword tighter.

"Allow me to fix that." He said to her.

Rushing in again, she blocked his claws with her blade, the contact with the holy weapon causing his skin to burn. He broke contact but the priestess wasn't done yet. She rushed him, swinging her sword, just missing him with each swing. He grabbed her hand and kicked her in the stomach making her roll back.

"Game over." He said to her his eyes turning jet black as he walked up to her.

As he walked up his ears picked up on something. He heard chanting, coming from the old priestess. She was chanting in Japanese, and then without warning she threw several sutra wards at him.

The pieces of paper had holy inscriptions written on them, and they began to shock and sap him of his strength. She then took a giant scroll from off her back, and opened it. Chanting once more she began to prepare a sealing spell. Light began to illuminate from the scroll and she placed her hands in the light. With her hands now encased in the holy light from the scroll she walked up to the man.

"I would like to tell that this won't hurt a bit, but that would be a lie." She said to him.

He then smirked at her. "Good to know." He said. He grabbed her by her neck, as he funneled all the energy through her. She screamed out in pain as the negative energy coursed through her body, causing the holy light on her hands to fade.

"It would take a more powerful holy spell than that to hold me. But I'm guessing you figured that out by now." He said taunting her.

A groan was her only response.

"You know this all could have been avoided if you had accepted my offer back then. You could've had power, and peace." He told her.

"You killed my friends, and you thought I would follow you? The peace you offer is nothing but a joke." The old woman said.

"Sorry to hear you say that. It's also a shame to see how old you've gotten. Forty years ago you were quite the looker, however I have no use for an old hag like you." He said to her.

"R-Rot in hell." She said sticking her middle finger up at him.

"You first. Also I already am in hell, I used to be human. Even then I was a black hearted man. Now though the power of my true form was to much to pass up" The man said as he sunk his fangs into her neck.

She screamed as he ripped and tore at her throat. Blood gushed and sprayed out from the bite as he clamped down harder. Soon the priestess stopped struggling as she went completely limp. He dropped her body and wiped his mouth, and spat on her corpse.

"I never really did like the taste of old people." He said as he walked out of the building.

He walked out to see that the resistance had been crushed and that meant the war had been won. He smiled, phase one was finally completed, now he was on to phase two.

**(2 years later 1599, Eastern Europe)**

Two years had passed since the eradication of the old regime. Now he was in Europe, to meet up with the first werewolf. Upon arriving he could tell by the scents drifting around which were werewolf and….vampire.

However things didn't go as originally planned. It seems that his protégé had different ideals. He was met by several werewolves and vampires. They presented him with a bargain, some of the lands he had conquered on his way here, and in exchange he would be accepted into the two immortal clans, making him the third, as an added bonus he would receive protection from the humans.

He couldn't help but laugh, what protection would a man who killed off the two most powerful demons known to history need from such peasants? Still he knows that they were expecting a response so as his answer to both of them he slaughtered the messengers, leaving only one from each clan alive to tell their masters his answer.

That was a week ago. He was now waiting for the first werewolf to arrive. He wanted to know just what in the hell she was thinking. Either way he was sure a good smack across the face would set her straight.

He waited for her at a park. He watched as couples and families packed their things and began to head home. As he watched the sun set and the moon rise he caught the scent of someone familiar.

"About time." He grumbled as he saw a woman walk into view.

The woman strode elegantly down the road as she entered the park. She wore a long tight black satin bodice with paned sleeves lined in white and a matching petticoat. She had long strands of black hair stopping mid back. She wore black silk slap-sole shoes that echoed loudly off the cobblestone as she drew closer. He could tell it was her by the amber eyes she was born with, the only thing about her werewolf nature she couldn't hide. The full moon behind her gave her an angelic glow as she smiled at the man.

She sat down next to him. "It's been a long time, a little over ten year's right?" She asked.

"It has. I see you have been busy. You've done a wonderful job spreading the lycanthrope virus." He said to her. "I trust you've done a good job in keeping a low profile?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes the humans don't yet know of our existence, the only ones that know are the ones that I have successfully turned." She told him.

"Good, I'm very proud of your progress, but there is one issue I'd like to address." He told her.

"Does it have to do with the messengers you killed earlier this week?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"I sent you here under premise that we had an understanding." He said to her. "You were to pave the way for me as I usher in a new age of dominant species."

"And I did. I paved the way for the werewolves, I'm the one who spread the virus so remember. The werewolves are my creation, they belong to me." She said.

"And I'm the one who helped you honed your abilities. If it wasn't for me you'd still be a nobody just rotting away with your fellow wolf demons. So the way I see it, the werewolves belong to me, which means you belong to me." He said a dark expression becoming more apparent.

"You can't talk to me that way!" She said rising to her feet. "A lot has happened in your absence, I demand you show me that fucking respect I deserve for putting up with your bullshit." She growled.

"So the little puppy think she's all grown up now does she? She thinks she's ready to face the world and all it has to offer? Well you're wrong!" He said getting in her face. "You have no fucking idea what awaits you in the near future. I on the other hand do. Now be a good little girl and follow me." He said as he turned to leave the park.

"No." She said stopping him in his tracks.

"Excuse me what was that?" he asked not bothering to turn around.

"I said no. If this is the thanks I get for doing what you ask of me then you can forget about it." She told him.

He let out a sigh as he shook his head. Then he suddenly turned, the movement was too fast for her to see coming, as he smacked her across the face. She let out a growl as she turned to face him. Her amber eyes glowing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned her.

Not heeding his warning she ran up to him, but he easily dodged her, and kicked her in the back. She fell forward as he walked up to her. Suddenly she turned flashing a French flintlock pistol. He side stepped the bullet, and she rose up quickly to strike, and that's when another gunshot rang out.

The woman cried out as she held her stomach blood staining her dark dress. The man looked at her as he holstered his .45 caliber slide action pistol. She looked at the strange weapon in his hand. It then hit her this man wasn't from her time but a time in the future.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" She asked in a growl. Looking to her hand she saw the blood leaking from her wound. Her blood seemed to be smoking making her eyes widen looking at it. She looked up to him as he looked at her.

"Silver, the one thing your species is weak too, the only flaw of your kind. Luckily I didn't hit your vital spot, because I'm giving you another chance. Now pledge your allegiance to me or die." He told her.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady?" a voice asked from in front of him.

Just then several werewolves jumped out of hiding as did several vampires, both growling at the other. Several more werewolves surrounded the man as he still stood over their leader.

"Stand down, I can handle this." The man said to the other vampires.

At that moment a smile formed across his face. This is the moment he has been waiting for, he knew sooner or later this man would come out of hiding. "Dracula." The man spoke.

"Be with you in a moment." He said as he knelt down beside the woman. "Are you ok my dear?" He asked her.

"Get away from me. I don't need help from your kind." She said.

"Really now, because I think you are in quite the predicament." He said looking up to the man. "I am here to offer you a deal." He told her before he whispered into her ear.

The man watched as the female werewolf formed a smile on her face. She nodded her head prompting a smile from Dracula.

"Wonderful." He told her. He then stood and turned his attention to the man once more. "Now for you." He said.

"I've been waiting for this moment, Dracula. Let this day be known as the day I take your head!" the man said and grabbed Dracula, throwing him in the air. Dracula righted himself and landed on the ground. He immediately drew his sword as the man rushed him again.

"Do I know you?" Dracula asked as they clashed.

"Not really, well not yet at least. Let's just say your reputation precedes you." The man told him.

Dracula craned his eyebrow, as they broke off the engagement. Both of them moved rapidly, too fast for the first werewolf too keep up with. Dracula landed a powerful blow to the man's face knocking him back.

He growled, he knew this would be no easy fight but he was sure he was stronger than Dracula. He wasn't happy to see that they were even in terms of speed and strength.

"If you came all this way just to kill me, then you came along way for nothing boy." Dracula told him.

The man roared out as he charged into Dracula, slamming into him full force. Dracula felt the wind leave his lungs as he hit the ground and slid back a few feet. Dracula looked up to see the man leap into the air, as he was preparing to take off his head. Thinking quickly Dracula planted his foot in his face.

Dracula quickly picked up his sword as he charged in trying to stab the man, but he was able to evade each attack. This time it was his turn to kick Dracula away, but the vampire was one step ahead. He grabbed the man's leg and swung him around before releasing him and sending him flying into a tree.

The first werewolf stood up, watching the fight, as her wound was finally starting to heal. She was watching Dracula take on her mentor and she didn't know who would come out the victor.

"You're strong boy, but I am growing tired of your pointless struggle. How about we settle this like men and end this fight?" Dracula asked.

The man rose to his feet as he removed his jacket. "Likewise, but I think you'll regret what you're asking of me." He said with a cocky attitude.

"We will see." Dracula said.

Suddenly Dracula's body began to morph. His muscles bulged a bit as his skin changed to a much darker color. Horns grew from his head, arms and body as his claws and fangs grew longer and sharper. He appeared to have taken on a more devilish appearance as his skin adapted a dark red tone. The transformation shocked the first werewolf, she was no longer looking at a vampire, but a monster in her opinion.

However the man did not flinch, merely smiling as if he had already won the fight.

"My turn." He said, as he began his transformation.

His muscles bulged as he began to growl viciously. His eyes turned completely black as his fangs grew sharper and his claws longer. His face bulged a bit taking on a semi wolf appearance as skin turned a dark shade of grey. He hunched over as his back began to bulge. The skin began to split as limbs started to sprout from the back.

Much to both the werewolf's and Dracula's surprise giant bat like wings with sharp tips sprung forward. He let loose a powerful roar that echoed across Europe.

"Part werewolf, part vampire. You are full of surprises my friend." Dracula said holding on to the sword.

Once again they charged each other Dracula grabbing the hybrid by his throat and slamming him into the ground, causing it to cave in a bit. Dracula was taken by surprise the hybrid lifted him up and they took to the sky. Swinging Dracula around he releases him and sends him crashing back into the ground, making the ground cave in a little more.

To make matters worse the hybrid dove foot first into Dracula and began to stomp him into the ground. Watching from a far the first werewolf thought back and she has never before witnessed such a thing. She never knew a being like him existed. He was definitely more powerful than any werewolf, and vampire, but was he stronger than Dracula?

"Enough!" Dracula roared as he grabbed the foot of the hybrid.

The hybrid prepared to take flight again, but Dracula had other plans. He threw the hybrid into another tree in the park, and chucked his sword right after him. The hybrid slammed into the tree, and then the sword followed, piercing him in the center of his chest. The hybrid roared out as Dracula walked over to him.

"Such a fragile creature." Dracula smiled. "Don't worry it'll be over soon boy."

Ripping the sword out, the hybrid casted it aside and flew forward. He grabbed Dracula and they crashed through several trees through the park. He slammed Dracula into a marble statue in the center of the park and then stabbed him in the chest with his wing in an attempt to stake him in the heart.

However Dracula caught the wing before it could pierce deeper and strike his heart. He then proceeded to ripping his wing off. The hybrid roared as he slammed Dracula into the statue again before tossing him to the side. Dracula looked up to see the hybrid walking up to him, with his one good wing folded behind him. He growled at Dracula. He was going to rip off his head to make up for the loss of his wing.

Dracula ran up to him, and punched him in the face several times, and the hybrid returned the favor. They were at a physical stand still as they traded power blows. Shifting from face shots to gut punches they continued to hammer away at each other. The hybrid landed a double hammer fist over Dracula's head, making him fall to one knee. He hit him with another double hammer fist making him hit the ground.

He then picked up Dracula by his head and slammed him on the ground several times. He held Dracula up to his face and let out a roar. He quickly tossed him aside, and Dracula landed near the other werewolves and vampires.

_I win_. The hybrid said in his mind.

Picking up Dracula's sword he charged over to him. Dracula looked up and shook his head. He looked over to see the hybrid coming for him, with his sword in hand. Dracula smiled, he waited until the hybrid was close enough. He caught the blade in his hands when the hybrid swung it down at him. Immediately breaking his wrist Dracula reclaimed his sword, and jumped up over him as the hybrid tried to slam him down. Turning quickly to face Dracula, he was not prepared for Dracula's next move. In one swift motion he severed the head of the hybrid from its body.

The head rolled across the ground as the body fell limp afterward. Dracula looked the body over as he sheathed his sword. The man turned back to normal, Dracula however did not. He looked over to see the first werewolf staring at him.

"Clean this mess up." He said to his vampire minions.

He walked over to the first werewolf, as she stared at him, but he soon realized that she was staring past him. Turning he saw a giant bird coming into view followed by several other creatures.

The bird turned into a middle aged woman with orange hair and feathers. The creatures stopped a few steps behind her.

"And who might you be?" Dracula asked.

The first werewolf looked the woman over she had a clue, but she would let the woman identify herself to see if she was right.

"My name is Chisana-ichi Tori. I'm from a far off land and I have come in pursuit of the man you have just killed." She said. "While I thank you for ridding the world of his evil, I can sense that you are far more evil than he is, and as such I cannot let you live." She said to Dracula.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked. "Well we'll see about that." Dracula said as he walked over to her, his shadow looming over her and the other demons as he raised his sword.

XX

Shego turned the last page of the book and looked at something written on the last page. She started to read it aloud.

"Though for some immortality is a gift one they cherish. One they use to make the most out of their lives and the lives of those around them. Other's abuse immortality, wanting death and destruction. Then there are those who see it as a curse. For those whom see it as a curse, a day will come when the ancestor of a great assassin will be born. On her Twenty second birthday her blood will be their salvation, or their destruction. For on her twenty second birthday she will become The Fiery Haired Woman"

Shego thought about it. _Salvation or destruction _she thought the words over in her head. Her mind raced as to what it might be. She sat there, her mind racing as she thought about what that could mean. Then like a bolt of lightening it hit her. "A cure, there's a cure" she gasped before looking up. Standing there looking at her was an elderly man.

He had grey hair and a narrow face. On the face were several scars, but that's not what caught her attention. His eyes were what caught her attention. They were a brilliant shade of gold with black scleras. His pupils were slits like when she would change. He wore clothing like she did but wrapped around his chest was what looked like a cougar pelt. He walked around the table as Shego got up, her pistol was in her hand as she looked at him.

"I see you found my private study" he said looking to the objects on the table. He looked at everything before looking back up to her.

"Not hard when you put me in the bedroom next to it" she said before pointing her pistol at him. "Look you old fucker I don't know who you are and for that matter what you've done with Junior. We will be leaving though without incident" she spoke out as she pulled the hammer back on the pistol.

Suddenly the man shot forward with blinding speed. Much to fast for an old man. He grabbed her gun and hand. He twisted her hand back around until the pistol was under her chin. She was surprised by this as she slowly dropped to her knees. He then released her making her look at him confused.

"You see, if I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead" he said backing up as she stood up. He walked past her and looked at the book. "I see you read my book" he said softly before looking at the picture of the black haired girl with orange bangs. He ran his fingers over it, closing his eyes hiding pain.

"Yeah, it was amazing what happened, I was always told the demons were the greatest threat to the world" Shego said recalling Drakken's words.

"They weren't, that man was. I wrote that account of the war. That way one day someone would know the truth as to what happened" he said looking back at her.

"The truth?" She questioned looking at him.

"I wrote it cause I was there, cause I saw everything. My name is Chita, and I am the last of the Neko clan" he replied looking at her as her eyes went wide at hearing this.

XX

"We can't return to Dementor yet" Melissa said making Bonnie look at her.

"And why not?" She asked looking at the female vampire.

"Shego's not dead" Melissa replied making Bonnie glare at her.

"And what makes you think that?" Bonnie hissed looking at her.

"She is Samantha Go, formerly of Team Go protectors of Go City. She's a werewolf now think about it dip shit do you think she would be so easy to kill" Melissa shot back before walking out of the room.

Bonnie looked at her before taking the time to think about it. She hated to admit it but Melissa was right. She looked back to Yori who was standing there smoking a cigarette. She was the logical one of the two of them. She just nodded telling her that Melissa was right. Reaching over Betty picked up her shotgun. "God this bitch is a pain in the ass" she grumbled walking out of the room.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hello everyone a new chapter is here today. So first off you need to check out Raischenzo's deviantart account. You must look at his art there's a teaser art on there once you see it check out my new one shot Last Bit Of Humanity Darkness Arises. You can see what we've been working on. We have been hinting at it in our stories including this chapter too. Well its time for the chapter and its a sad one do please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Kim possible universe I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Shego stood before the old man. He touched what looked like a wart on his wrist. Once he did his figure changed. He was no longer an old man, he was a man that looked like he was about twenty five. He smiled at her before turning an walking out of the room. Slowly she followed him, making her way into a rather large living room.

Sitting on a couch eating a meal was Junior. He looked at them and smiled as he stood up. He walked over and looked Shego over to see she was uninjured. He turned to the man named Chita. This man had already revealed himself to the werewolf. Chita turned to Shego and motioned her to the table. There she found food, and once she smelled it her stomach started growling.

She looked the food over before she loaded a plate up with food. She looked at him before to Junior who walked over to her side. "So, you're part of the Neko Clan?" Shego asked between her bites of food.

"The Neko?" Junior asked looking to her.

"Cat demons, the Immortal war that Drakken always talks about. His clan was part of it" she said pointing a fork at the man in front of them.

Junior looked at her before looking at the man in front of her. Their eyes were locked but Junior could sense it. This demon wasn't a threat, not like they had been taught. Sitting down next to Shego he looked at her and then to Chita.

"Two werewolves, there's a first for everything. I don't care much for your kind or the vampires" Chita said as he opened a pack of cigarettes up and lit one he had took from it.

"Then why help us?" Shego asked looking at him.

"Because I saw you two get attacked. As I was bringing you two back you kept talking about wanting your life back" he said pointing to Shego who just looked at him.

"Yes, because this life is just a fucking curse. Then I saw that last bit in the back of the book. The Fiery Haired Woman" she stated looking to the cat demon who looked at her.

"Yes, a vampire legend I heard a few hundred years ago. She's the cure to both werewolves and vampires. If you two so desire, you must find her and protect her. Her blood will save you both" Chita explained looking at them both.

Shego looked at him before looking at Junior. Junior was wide eyed at hearing this. The prospect of a cure struck him. He could be free of this and free of the war. His eyes drifted over to look at Shego before looking back up to Chita as he crushed his cigarette out. They both knew they needed to find this woman.

XX

Inside the woods outside of a glowing cabin figures darted through the woods. Each carried an M-4 with a suppressor attached to it. One stepped forward just enough into the light to show his face. It was Will Du, he and his squad were there. They had intercepted radio transmissions from police in the area.

They had described the car that was involved in the car chase. The car was the same exact one that Shego had escaped in. His eyes darkened when he saw her through the window. He made quick motions with his hands and the soldiers darted to their positions. He looked as three men move to the front door and others surrounded the house. He moved forward to the door and looked to the three men.

"Go" he said softly with a nod as he looked at them.

XX

Chita stood in the kitchen and his ear twitched. He heard the sound of something being placed on the door. He lifted his head up and sniffed the air. He picked up a human scent making his eyes widen. "You two need to leave now. There are humans surrounding the house" he said moving them towards the back of his house.

"Slayers, ruthless monster hunters" Junior said looking at him.

"Come with us, you can be safe with us" Shego said pulling at his arm.

"No, I'm the last of the Neko clan. I will die with honor. The demons are gone, and I will honor them by fighting them to the death. Go I have a truck out back you two can take. The keys are in it" he said looking at them both. "Go, and find the cure. Become human once more."

She looked at him as he pushed them into a secret passage in his floor. Once he closed the door he sighed as he pulled the rug back over it. Standing up he looked to his left to see a picture on a wall. It was a picture of the Tori girl with red bangs and black hair. He stared at the picture slowly closing his eyes, remembering his long lost love.

"I'll make you proud Midoriko" he murmured when suddenly his front door exploded off its hinges.

His aura came to life as he turned to face the intruders. He looked as three soldiers came into the room. Their guns swept around, checking the corners looking for any type of threat. Two kept their guns on him as a third righten himself up.

"Clear" he called outside.

Chita looked to see a man walk through the door. His combat boots falling heavily on the floor. Like the other soldiers he wore black clothing and a black vest. He was clearly special forces and their leader. Once Chita saw the man his eyes shot wide and the blood drained from his face. It was the strange man, the one who had led to the destruction of demons. The one who had killed his love and his mother. He looked at him, his eyes instantly darkened as he glared at him.

"Where did they go?" The man asked looking at him.

"Who are you?" Chita growled, wanting to know the name of the man who destroyed his family.

"Oh, where are my manners" the man said with a slight chuckle before walking over to the food. He picked up a piece of steak and ate it. "Will, Will Du" the man replied as he picked up another piece of meat and ate it.

"Now I know your name. Killing you now means I might have my family and friends back" Chita growled pointing a glowing finger at Will.

"Kill me? What are you babbling about boy?" Will asked looking at Chita.

"You, you slaughtered my brothers and sisters. You killed my friends, my family, my mother, and the one I loved. I will rip your beating heart from your chest and show it to you" he growled getting into a fighting stance.

"Boy, I don't have the foggiest idea on what the fuck you are talking about" Will said with a snorting laugh as he looked at Chita.

"Don't you remember 1576?" Chita asked looking at him.

"Kid, I was born in 1981, so I have no fucking clue what you are talking about" Will said looking at him. "I'm getting fed up with this, kill him" Will ordered before turning and walking towards the door. He touched his radio on his ear. "Find Shego and the other werewolf" he ordered.

"NO" Chita roared.

Chita suddenly turned into a blur as he charged the soldiers. Their guns fired, bullets ripped into the wall missing him. He slammed into the first soldier. His fist punched through the man's gut sending blood spraying across the wall behind him. He looked at the other soldiers as they reloaded their guns.

Raising his hand up he fired a blast of aura at them. One jumped out of the way as the blast slamned into the other. He screamed out as the aura consumed him killing him slowly. The man slumped to the ground dead as Chita turned to the next soldier. His fangs grew out before suddenly shooting forward. He slammed into the man and grabbed him by his throat.

With a roar of vengeance his finger nails became claws. He slammed them into his chest and twisted them. He roared again as he launched a blast of demonic energy into his chest. He looked as blood and pieces of the man went scattering around the room. Chita stepped back breathing heavily as he looked at the dead soldiers. He was prepared to go after Du and make him pay for what he did.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and Chita stood there. He looked at his chest as blood seeped out of his wound. Smoke rose from it as the still burning gunpowder burned. He looked up to see Will standing there holding onto a gun. He turned to face the man and with a roar he charged Will. Three more gunshots rang out and Chita stopped slowly and looked at the wounds. He slowly fell to his knees as Will walked up to him. He placed the gun to his head.

"You use a gun instead of your true form?" Chita coughed as blood began to trail from his mouth.

"This is my true form, I'm human unlike you" Will snarled looking at him.

When Chita heard those words he looked up at him. The things that had happened to turn him into the monster that destroyed the clans hadn't happened. His eyes lifted up to the man in front of him. "I am Chita the last remaining member of the Neko Clan. The last of the demon race" he growled getting back to his feet as Will kept the gun on him. "I would rather die on my feet with honor, than kneeling before the monster that destroyed my way of life" he growled deeply as he stared at Will.

"Whatever floats your boat freak" Will said with a smirk he pressed the gun to his head. He pulled the hammer back on the pistol. "I'll ask one last time, where did they go?"

Chita looked at him as he kept his hand on his chest. He stared at Will before he spat at Will's boots. He slowly raised his left hand to Will and flipped him off. "You'll have to kill me motherfucker" he snarled at him.

"As you wish" Will said firing the gun. He watched as Chita's head snapped back. The demon dropped to his feet dead. Suddenly his radio filled with chatter claiming to have found who he wanted. He stared down at Chita before firing three more shots into the dead demon. That was just to ensure the demon was dead.

XX

Shego had witnessed Chita get executed by Will. She growled in anger as she turned back to the truck as Junior climbed in. She prepared to join him when suddenly the garage doors opened. They looked forward to see two slayers standing before them. Their guns were up and Shego roared out.

Her gun raised up and she fired a gun at one of them. The bullets found the man and ripped through his body. He fell back to the ground blood gushing from the wounds. She quickly shot forward and grabbed the gun in the other soldier's hands. She pulled it away from him making him look at her.

She kicked the man in his knee dropping him to the ground. She looked down at him as she prepared to shoot him. A smile then formed on her face. In a swift motion she grabbed him by his vest and picked him up. She growled deeply as her eyes became amber in color and her teeth became sharpened fangs. She shot forward and sunk her fangs into the crook of the man's neck.

He howled in pain as she shook her head violently. He screamed in more pain as suddenly Shego ripped her head away. Blood dripped from her mouth as it started pouring from over her mouth. She kicked the man back and ran to the truck. She jumped in with Junior and they sped away. Sparks shot across the hood as soldiers fired their guns at them. They got far enough away that the bullets weren't hitting the truck anymore. They pulled out onto the highway and drove away.

XX

Will walked out of the building towards the garage. He walked into it to see one dead soldier and the other was sitting against the wall. He looked at him to see blood was seeping from a wound in the crook of his neck. He looked down at him as he looked back up to him. Will looked at the mark in the man's neck. It was a bite mark, a werewolf bite mark. He looked at the man before suddenly he pulled his pistol out.

Firing the gun he killed the infected man with a single gun shot. He looked at the dead soldier before turning back to the house. He walked towards it as his soldiers secured the area. Walking in he looked around to see all the pictures hanging up on the walls. There were so many different ones. He walked up and looked down at Chita's lifeless body.

He just shook his head, he hadn't had any idea as to what this man was talking about earlier. He saw the pack of cigarettes on the counter and grabbed them. He opened the pack up and took one out. He stuffed the pack into his vest pocket and then lit the cigarette. Turning he looked to see the bottles of moonshine on the counter. He grabbed one and opened it. He took a swig of the drink and smiled at the taste.

He closed the bottle back up before he started breaking the bottles around him. He watched as the alcohol began to spill across the floor and slowly flow towards Chita's body. It mixed with his blood before soaking into his clothes. He started walking out of the building but stopped. He looked into the house before grabbing a flare from his vest. Slamming it off his thigh he stared into the house looking at the dead demon.

He looked as the soldier he killed was carried into the building. It was ordered that anyone who is infected their bodies are to be destroyed. He looked back as the soldiers gathered behind him. Chucking the flare into the house he looked as the flames consumed the bodies. They crawled up walls and engulfed the pictures. Will slowly turned and walked away with the soldiers. Suddenly the building exploded from the gas line catching. Will looked down at his feet as a burning picture landed next to him.

He looked at the woman in the picture. Her orange bangs caught his attention and the black hair that blended with it. He stepped on the picture crushing it under his boot. The fire flickered casting shadows through the woods. The soldiers disappeared into the woods.

XX

Shego stood in the woman's restroom of a rest area. She washed the blood off her face as she looked at her reflection. She sighed, lowering her head looking at the blood that stained the marble of the sink. Turning the water on she splashed it around on the marble cleaning it off. Just then she heard a sound on the window. She looked up to see it, a dark figure pecking at the window.

Walking over to the window she reached up and opened the window. Suddenly a raven shot into the restroom. Shego turned and looked with a shocked expression. She was looking at her raven, Tori. She darted over to the bird and smiled looking down at the bird. Her hand went out and the bird climbed onto her hand. She stroked the head of the bird and smiled as she kissed the top of the birds head.

"I've missed you" she whispered to the bird as it hopped up onto her shoulder. She walked out of the room to see Junior looking at the map. He turned to look at her and smiled when he saw the bird. Looking back to the map he pointed at it.

"There's Middleton New York. Here's Geneva Swamp. We are about an hour from the swamp. Once we get there we can regroup and get ready to go to Middleton" Junior said before they walked outside.

"Sounds like a plan, let's get there, and spread the word of a cure" she said climbing into the truck. She looked at the raven before looking back out to the rode as Junior drove away. They drove for an hour before Junior turned down some dark roads that led through the woods.

She looked as he turned down another road and stopped in front of a line of trees. Just then a loud snarling was heard and they looked to see a massive wolf rear up and slam its paws down on the hood of the truck. They looked around as four more circled around the truck. One stopped and looked right into Shego's window.

She looked back to the wolf as it stared at her. She closed her eyes and then opened them to show off amber orbs. She looked as the wolf pulled its head back at seeing this. It let out a bark and the other wolves backed up. The trees opened up and they looked at a glowing building before them. Slowly the truck moved forward and the wolves followed the truck in. They looked as Drakken came walking out of the building to look at them.

"So glad to see you two still alive" he said as they walked up to him.

"Yeah had a close call, a few of them" Junior replied looking at him.

"Vampires are moving to the area. Take some time to rest then I'll have a mission for you two" he said walking away to leave them there with their thoughts.

Shego looked at Junior before she moved into the building. She walked down the halls until she found her room. Walking in she looked as Tori flew to a bed post and landed. She looked at the raven before laying in bed. She ran her fingers over the cross necklace as she thought about what Will had done. She knew one thing she needed to kill Du now more than ever.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hello people a new last bit of humanity chapter bonus points if you know the woman Shego bumps into. The story is almost over and soon the Last Bit Of Humanity series will be handed over to Raischenzo. I'll be working on three kigo projects at once. Well here's the new chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe, i just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Kim woke up in the morning to find the sun shining through her window. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. College was about to start up again and she didn't care for it but luckily she had two more years to go.

She walked to her kitchen and looked down to see her kitten walk up to her. She smiled at the animal and picked it up. It started purring as it rubbed its head up against her cheek. She placed a kiss on its head and looked up to see her door open. She smiled to see Ron walk in.

"Hey KP ready to go to the theme park?" he said looking at her.

"Yeah, let me get changed" she said with a smile as she let her kitten jump to the floor. She looked over to Ron and smiled as she made her way back to her bedroom. Walking in she grabbed a change of clothes and her bikini. She walked back out of the room and looked over to see Ron putting drinks into a cooler.

"Alright let's go" he cheered making her laugh.

XX

Vampires moved through a warehouse looking over a shipment of weapons and humans. The weapons were for the war, there were guns and ammo in crates. The humans however were all in special life support boxes. They were people who were homeless, people that wouldn't be missed.

Bonnie, Melissa, and Yori walked around the building. Bonnie stopped and looked down at a crate full of guns. Reaching in she grabbed an assault rifle and she looked it over. She prepared to say something but stopped when she smelled something. It was a werewolf scent. She looked over to Melissa who smelled it too.

She grabbed the gun from Bonnie and looked as the vampires around them started to get ready for a fight. They all pointed their guns at the front door of the warehouse. What ever werewolves were about to attack were about to walk into a hale of bullets.

The glass in the skyline shattered making them look up. Once they did they saw it, soldiers dropping into the warehouse. They were different, these soldiers weren't like slayers. They wore black helmets with visors and all black clothing. They wielded P-90s that they were firing as they descended down the ropes.

"WERE-VAMP" Melissa shouted as she started firing on them.

XX

Shego and a group of werewolves looked on to see the vampires under attack. She looked over to Ed who was next to her. He was looking on before looking back to her. He cocked the action of his lever action shotgun. He looked at her and nodded towards the building. She nodded back and gripped onto her M-4.

The team of werewolves moved down the hill towards the building. One thing was sure, whoever was attacking the building was a dangerous threat. However the destruction of the warehouse was something that had to be done. She moved towards the building, her rifle up she moved to the door.

Looking back she saw a few werewolves moving up behind her. She looked at the door. Suddenly the door flew open and she looked to see a vampire running out. Her gun was up to kill the vampire but suddenly bullets ripped through the vampire. She burned up into ash before she hit the ground. Shego looked at the door before turning to the werewolves with her.

Together they ran into the building. Their guns were up shooting the vampires. Shego jumped up onto a crate and fired down at some vampires. She looked up to see some of the humans looking at her. Her plasma came to light and she chucked some at them making them jump back.

She growled as suddenly her wolf form shot from her chest. Landing on all fours the wolf let out a deep and thunderous bark. Her plasma sparked up on her paws as she walked through the building. She looked to see some of the humans darting around. She jumped at them with a thunderous growl.

She pinned two down before shooting down and ripping one's throat out. She prepared to kill the other one when a dart slammed into her side making her yelp. She looked at the dart before looking at a soldier who was pointing a gun at her. She prepared to go after him but she started staggering around. Her eyes were getting heavy as she walked forward. She fell forward to the ground moaning softly. She slowly turned back to her human self.

"Sir, we caught Shego" the soldier said into his radio. He nodded as he knelt down and pulled out a leather bound case. He pulled out three syringes and looked at her nude form. He plunged the needle into her veins and began to extract blood from her. Once he filled the three syringes up he put them into a protective case.

Turning he spun his hand around in the air and the soldiers all disappeared leaving the werewolves and vampires to fight. Melissa was standing behind some crates. She poked her head out from cover and looked around. Her eyes drifted to a nude form laying on the ground. It was Shego.

She darted from cover and slid across the ground. Her gun was up and she fired it, killing both a vampire and werewolf. She knelt down and looked at Shego as she slowly rolled her over. She stroked Shego's cheek and looked at her as she slept. Picking her up she looked at her and then turned quickly. She jumped through an open window and ran off disappearing into the night.

XX

Barken looked out of his office window over looking Time Square. He took a drag on his cigar and breathed out the smoke. Turning he looked to see a scientist walking in. The man gripped onto a case and nodded to him. Barken sat at his desk as the man walked up.

The case opened and the man pulled out a syringe filled with a purple liquid. Barken looked to his right hand. His fingers had sharpened claws protruding from them. His hand curled into a fist as the needle was stuck into his neck. The drug was injected into him making him growl in pain. He looked as the claws sunk back into his flesh.

"Sir" a soldier said walking into the room.

"Yes?" Barken asked looking up to the man.

"A gift from Shego" the man said with a smirk as he sat a case on the table.

Barken looked down at it and smiled as he opened it. His eyes looked at the three syringes filled with Shego's blood. He picked one up and looked it over with a smile. Turning he passed the case to the scientist next to him. "Be careful with these, they're more valuable than gold. Get them down to the lab" he ordered. He watched as the man nodded and ran off into the building. Looking over he saw Felix walk up to him.

"What now, we have her blood?" Felix asked looking at him.

"We build the ultimate army. None will challenge us. It's time to lay low, change is in the air. One day Were-Vamp will come out of the shadows and when it does, we will take this world" Barken says before looking out across the city. His brown eyes changed to a black color as he smiled deeply.

XX

Shego woke up with the crash of thunder. She sat up quickly and looked around. She was in a bedroom looking around. She looked to her right to see a nightstand. On that nightstand was a picture. In that picture was her and Melissa. Her eyes widened at the sight of the picture.

"Nice to see you awake, I was worried they had killed you" a voice said from the foot of her bed making her look.

"Melissa?" Shego questioned looking at her as she climbed out of the bed. Her plasma came alight as she got into a fighting stance. She stared at her as Melissa slowly walked over to look at her. Her hand came up and slowly started stroking Shego's cheek.

The werewolf looked at this vampire in front of her. Slowly her plasma dyed down and a soft purring sound could be heard. She looked at Melissa who looked back at her. Slowly she pulled her tightly into her arms.

"We can defect, leave the war and live off the grid" Melissa said looking at her.

"I can't, I found out there's a cure out there. If I can find her, we can be human again" she said looking at her.

"The Fiery Haired Woman, it's a myth. Dracula made it up himself when the assassin who helped to make him told him of that" Melissa said looking at her as she backed up from Shego.

"Still a little bit of hope is better than none" Shego said looking at her as she walked up behind her.

"There is no hope there, just an empty dream" Melissa said looking back at Shego.

"But it's me and you right now, and there's hope there" Shego said softly as she kisses Melissa on her neck.

Melissa moaned softly as she tipped her head to Shego's. Her hand came and tangled into Shego's hair. She moaned as Shego's hand slid down her shirt and began to rub her breast. Melissa moaned louder as she pulled her shirt off and turned to face Shego. She pushed Shego onto the bed and looked down at her. Her blue eyes turned a blood red shade as she looked at her.

She pounced on Shego, her eyes full of lust as she stared at Shego's nude body. Shego shot up, her eyes amber as she looked into Melissa's eyes. She tugged her pants off and threw them to the floor before pulling her underwear off. She rolled Melissa over and looked down at her. Their lips crashed together and they both moaned in pleasure as their cores ground together.

XX

The sun rose in the morning and Shego woke up. She looked to Melissa who was sleeping next to her. Slowly she leaned down and kissed her softly. Melissa didn't stir and so Shego climbed out of bed. She smiled, knowing her and Melissa were the same size. Reaching into a dresser she grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt.

She looked back at Melissa who was still laying in bed. She sighed a bit. The idea of a cure was not something she could pass up. Slowly she walked out of the building. She saw a car sitting off to the side and walked to it. Not paying attention she slammed into a woman knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said looking to the redhead. She helped her to her feet and looked at her. They were looking into each other's eyes. Green eyes locked with olive eyes. She smiled at this woman as she smiled and walked off. She watched as the woman walked away. Climbing into the car she drove off. Her eyes looked in the rearview mirror. Looking back she watched the woman walk off but her eyes drifted back to the house.

A lone tear slipped from her right eye. She needed to find the cure. If she can save her and Melissa and stop the war she would. She looked to her hands and suddenly she slammed her fist into the dash of the car. She let out a scream of pain as she felt her heart break. If she can save Melissa and then they can have a life together. She was determined to find this woman and save them both.

XX

Melissa woke up and looked around to find herself alone. She sighed a bit, knowing full well that Shego was following that cure idea. She sat up from the bed and looked around. She closed her eyes as she thought about Shego. She stood up from the bed and walked to her closet. She grabbed herself a change of clothes and dressed.

Turning around she froze dead in her tracks. Standing there in her bedroom was Bonnie. They stood there looking at one another. Slowly she walked over to her dresser and looked to see her pistol was missing. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and the bullet ripped through her shoulder. Blood splashed across the wall and she slowly slid to the floor.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Bonnie asked looking down at her.

"Fuck you bitch, we just want our lives back" Melissa growled looking at her.

"Your lives? You are both immortal, your human lives are over. We are supposed to kill her not fuck her. But now, I know how to get that bitch" Bonnie hissed as she grabbed Melissa by her hair and dragged her out of her house. She walked up to her car and threw her into the trunk of the car. She looked up to see Yori looking at her.

"To catch any dangerous predator you need the right bait" Yori said looking at her, as they both climbed into the car.

"Right, and I have the perfect bait" Bonnie said with a deep smile as they drove off with a screaming Melissa in the trunk of the car.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Well it's time for a new chapter after this there are only two more and then the epilogue. Its going to get very sad soon and with that it will show how Shego became one of the top werewolf soldiers. Soon we'll be at the prologue of Last Bit of Humanity. For now though a lil action and a cliff hanger. Well hope y'all enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this story and plot which I'm doing for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Shego walked into the werewolf headquarters of Middleton New York. She looked to see Junior and the rest of the Hellhound squad. She smirked at Junior as he followed her. Suddenly he stopped and made her look back to him. He sniffed the air deeply before looking at her.

"You were with a vampire" he said in a hushed tone so that no one else would hear it.

"It was Melissa" Shego replied looking at him.

"If the other werewolves find out about it you'll be killed for being a traitor" Junior said looking into her green eyes.

"We're going to find the cure and end this war. Did you spread the word of the cure?" She asked looking to the male wolf.

"I did, Hellhound squad is behind us" he said as they moved through the halls of the building.

She just nodded to him as they walked. Her mind raced with the idea of finding this cure. She could have her life back and have Melissa back. They could be human once more. She looked to see the rest of the team walking around the command station. They glanced at her but soon returned to their work.

"Hey, we're getting a live video feed coming to us" one announced making the others look to her.

"On screen" the leader said making her nod.

Everyone looked to see her, Bonnie. She was in front of them looking around at them. She looked and saw Shego standing among them. She smiled before stepping to the right. Once she moved they looked to see a woman bound and gagged to a chair.

Shego's eyes shot wide and prepared to step forward. Junior grabbed her shoulder stopping her. They both looked at Melissa as she seemed to focus on her. Suddenly a wooden arrow was driven into her shoulder making her scream in pain. Shego saw this and broke free from Junior and ran forward. She stood in front of the monitor and looked at her. Bonnie stepped back to be in front of Melissa.

"Now that I have your attention I want you to listen very closely" the brown haired vampire growled at them. "I want you Shego, you come to _Vampire Royaume _and since you are a dumb mutt its French for Vampire Kingdom. Its about fifteen minutes from New Orleans. You can find her there. I'll be waiting as well. Oh and Samantha, don't keep me waiting" Bonnie explained before she spun around and quickly stabbed a wooden stake into Melissa's other shoulder.

The screen went blank and Shego screamed out at the screen. She dropped to her knees breathing deeply as she looked at her hands. Slowly she stood up and turned to look at all the werewolves who were looking at her. She looked back at them before she turned and made her way past them.

Melissa was going to be killed and she needed to save her. This war had taken so much from her but this one chance. This one shot right here was what she was looking for, to get a piece of it back. She walked into the armory of the building. Walking in she grabbed an M-4 before holstering two desert eagles. Her eyes drifted over to a kevlar vest and her hands wrapped around it.

"Samantha" a voice said from behind her.

"What?" She asked putting the vest on.

She stopped when she saw something, the Hellhounds. They were all walking around her. They were gearing up, weapons and armor were being passed around. She turned and looked to the leader as he walked up and grabbed a SCAR-H.

"What are you doing? I'm going to save a vampire" she said looking at him.

"We're a pack, when one of our pack mates are in trouble we help. Do you know why Drakken formed the Hellhound squad?" He questioned looking to her. He watched as she just shook her head. "There is one thing we each have in common, each of us had once been in love with a vampire. We each lost those we love. Now its time to help one of our pack" he explained as the team of werewolves walked out of the armory.

Shego was stunned at hearing this. She never thought that her squad were once in love with vampires, even Junior. She looked at said werewolf who glanced at her. Together they followed the other werewolves outside. She looked as the leader turned and looked at her. They all piled into their vehicles before speeding off towards the south.

XX

**New Orleans.**

Shego walked through the streets of the Cajun city. It was in the middle of the Mardi Gras celebration. She could smell vampires mixed with humans. With so much lore in this area it was easy for the monsters of the night to blend in. She looked over to see people celebrating as they moved through the streets.

Werewolves were nonexistent in this city. Vampires ruled this city. She stepped into a bar and walked up to the bar. She looked as the human bartender walked up to her. He smiled at her and she just smirked back at him. She ordered a shot of whiskey before looking around.

She saw a man looking at her from down the bar. Even from where she was she could smell he was a vampire. He downed his shot before getting up and walking to her side. He rested his back against the bar and looked out the window. He glanced at her as she downed her shot before tugging her denim jacket close to herself.

She sighed a bit as she felt the muzzle of a pistol get pressed to her side. She looked at him as he just smirked at her. Another shot glass was sat in front of her filled with whiskey. She drank the shot before turning to face the man. He reach into her coat and grabbed her holstered desert eagle. He pulled it out and looked at the gun.

"Nice pistol, I like what you've done with it" he said looking at the custom weapon. It was painted black with a laser sight. It had a compensater attached to the muzzle. An extended magazine hung down a few extra inches from the base of the handle. He holstered the gun before turning her around. "Let's go, do not draw attention" he ordered her as they walked out of the bar.

They looked as they melted into the crowd of people. As they walked they watched as people tossed beads to women who had earned them. The man's gun was pressed into her back as he turned her down an ally. She looked to see it was leading to an access into the bayou. She looked to a boat launch nearby. Standing on the dock were five vampires. They looked at her as she was led up to them.

"I'm impressed you came" she heard Bonnie say from a fan boat.

She looked to see her come walking up to her. The vampire stood before the werewolf. She took a drag on a cigarette and looked at her. Taking a hit on a cigarette she puffed the smoke out into her face. Shego growled at her as her eyes changed into an amber color. Bonnie replied with a smirk as her eyes became a blood red shade. Suddenly the vampire slammed her fist into her gut making her drop to the ground.

"Cuff this bitch, and prepare her for transport" Bonnie ordered as she walked back to the fan boat.

Shego hissed in pain as she felt the cuffs get slapped onto her wrist. She looked to see there was silver lined on the cuffs making her skin smoke a bit. She was pulled back to her feet and escorted to the boat. Suddenly she felt as a boot was slammed into her back knocking her into the bottom of the boat. She looked back to see Bonnie sitting in the pilot's seat. The vampires moved in and sat behind her. Bonnie smirked at her before the boat shot off into the swamp.

Bubbles rose from the water where the boat was. Just then three heads broke the surface. One pulled the goggles off and took out his breathing apparatus. It was Junior. He looked at a waterproof computer screen on his wrist. He saw a red dot moving away making him smirk as he gave a thumbs up to the leader who was next to him. Putting the mask back on they submerged and disappeared into the swamp.

XX

Shego looked at the looming wall that appeared out of the swamp. Cyprus trees were around it as the guards moved around the wall. Torches burned as a building towered over the wall. Looking around she saw the alligators swimming around. Their eyes glowed in the light as they dove under the water. She took everything in as she focused.

The swamp itself was the first line of defense. Then there were the alligators and other dangerous animals. The wall was next, it had to go at least twenty feet into the air. There were guards all over it. She sighed a bit as the gate opened and the boat drifted up to a dock. She looked to see guards run up to her guns drew on her. She looked as Bonnie walked out to join them.

"Come along puppy" she said motioning Shego to follow her.

She climbed out of the boat glancing back to see the gate closing. Once it did the swamp was out of her vision. She turned and looked back to see Bonnie open the door and they walked into the halls. Her eyes moved around looking at the paintings around her. They were of different, notable vampires. The largest painting was of the father of the vampire species, Dracula. She followed the vampire down the hall until they came up to some doors.

Bonnie pushed them open and looked at a throne chair in front of them. Bonnie walked up to it and sat down. She looked at Shego who was standing before her. She smirked as she waved her hand quickly. At that moment Shego screamed in pain as a silver knife was stabbed into her side, puncturing her kidney. She fell to her knees when suddenly an arm was wrapped around her throat.

Shego growled in pain as she looked at Bonnie. The vampriess looked at her smirking as she snapped her fingers. A door opened and they looked to see Yori leading a wounded Melissa into the room. Upon seeing the bloody and beaten vampire Shego roared out. She struggled and fought as she tried to get free from the vampire that restrained her. Her eyes were amber and her teeth were sharp as she tried to get free.

Bonnie stood up from the throne chair and smiled deeply. Reaching back she pulled a sword from the throne chair. The sound attracted the attention of both Shego and Melissa who looked at her. Bonnie ran her fingers over the curved sword and looked at them.

"My father was given this sword by Dracula himself. He's never been much for swords. I however love blades" She said walking down to be in front of Melissa. She looked at the fellow vampire and smirked at her.

Suddenly the blade flashed and she screamed out in pain. Shego roared and fought as she watched her hand fall to the ground. The hand flopped to the ground, blood splashing around it. In a flash it caught on fire and burned up into ash. Bonnie turned and smirked at Shego as she roared out. Without a warning Bonnie turned into a blur. In a flash the tip of the blade was under her chin. She looked at Shego who just growled at her.

"I'm going to enjoy this" she said with a smile as her eyes turned blood red and her teeth became ragged fangs.

XX

Outside the guards walked around keeping an ever watchful eye. They moved around continuing their guarding duty. In the water entrance to the fort some air bubbles broke the surface. Two looked down to see the head of a large alligator surface. They looked at the reptile as it just sat there on the surface. Suddenly they were pulled under the water.

Blood boiled to the surface before three heads surfaced. Guns swept the area looking for any possible threat. Heads started popping up all over the docking area. Then the alligator head was pushed away and a new head surfaced. They climbed onto the docks and pulled off their scuba gear. The Hellhounds looked around guns up as they moved down the docks.

There were quick flashes as one fired their gun. The silenced gun cut down a vampire that was on a dock. It turned into a fireball as it tumbled into the water. They started moving around picking off vampires around the wall doing all that they could to clear out the vampires. Once they were done they all stripped down to nothing. Each looked up at the full moon through the vale of the cloud cover.

Once the moon broke the cover their eyes changed. In a flash the team began ripping their skin from their bodies. Muscles bulged as faces elongated and fingers tapered into long talons. They grew into eight foot tall true lycans. They knew Shego hadn't changed because she needed to look at the moon. Twenty true lycans began to scale the wall.

XX

Shego growled as Bonnie walked towards Melissa. She motioned for the traitor to be chained to the wall. The vampires did as told, making her smile as she walked forward. She held onto the sword her eyes locked on Melissa. The sword came up and rested against her collar bone. Slowly the blade worked its way between her breast. The fabric was ripped apart as the blade cut the clothing.

She looked as Melissa's breast were exposed. She turned the blade up to her throat. Suddenly she stabbed the blade into her abdomen. Melissa screamed out in pain before Bonnie punched her across the face. Slowly she turned to Shego who was roaring at her.

"I'm going to fucking kill you bitch" Shego growled, venom dripping off of every word.

Suddenly gunfire was heard deep within the building. There were loud roars following the gunshots. Werewolves were in the building. She glared at Shego who was smirking at her. Bonnie hissed at her as she pulled a pistol from her rounded hips. The gun turned to Melissa who was looking at her.

"When you get to hell, tell the devil I said hello" Bonnie said as the gun was leveled on her.

Melissa looked at the gun before looking to Shego. She smiled a loving smile at the she-wolf who was looking at her. Her eyes closed as she prepared herself to be struck down. Without a warning a figure crashed through the skyline. Jumping back she looked to see a werewolf towering over her. Bonnie backed up before noticing the guards who were looking over Shego were at her side.

Together they opened fire on the werewolf in front of them. Bullets ripped into it sending blood splashing across the ground. The silver bullets ripped through the body dropping it to the ground. Bonnie walked forward her pistol in hand. She looked down at the moaning beast as it changed back into a woman. Raising the gun she fired a killing shot into the head of the woman.

Looking down she smirked a bit before turning to look at Shego. She stopped when she saw something, the werewolf was gone. Where she once was, was a smoking silver knife in moonlight. She looked around before reloading her pistol. Suddenly there was a crashing sound behind her making her turn around slowly.

An all black true lycan was towering over her. The arms uncrossed and the head lifted up to look at her. Amber eyes locked onto her as the lips quivered and white teeth were exposed. The ears perked up as the claws became engulfed in green plasma. Bonnie looked at it when suddenly the clawed hand shot out knocking her away. She slammed into a wall making her bounce to the ground. Shego was in her true lycan form, and all her anger was focused on Bonnie.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**The new chapter is here and after this, there is just one more and then the epilogue. Its almost over but the series wont be dead yet. Well its a sad chapter and this one will be a super sad one. Well hope you enjoy it please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this story and plot which I'm doing for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Shego growled deeply as she looked at Bonnie. Her attention was grabbed by the three other vampires. They cocked the actions of their guns and started to point them at her. With a thunderous roar she slammed into one, making them roll across the ground. Her teeth latched onto his throat ripping the flesh out. She lifted her clawed fingers wrapped in plasma up. In a flash she swung her hand down and slammed it into his head crushing it.

The vampire burned up into a fireball causing smoke and ash to rise into the air. Shego turned and stepped through the cloud. She stopped quickly to see Bonnie holding onto Melissa. The vampire smiled deeply before her gun was up. The gun fired and she yelped in pain as the silver bullet ripped into her side.

"You want her come and get her" Bonnie cackled before pulling the wounded Melissa out the window and scaling the wall.

Shego snarled deeply as she got back to her feet. She looked at the two remaining vampires as they walked towards her. Their guns came up and started to open fire on her. She bounded up to a wall dodging the bullets as they ripped into the wall. Digging her claws in she looked back and roared at them. In a flash she jumped off the wall at them.

She slammed into the one on the right tackling him to the ground. She stabbed her claws into his chest lifting him off the ground. The vampire hissed at her before suddenly her other hand stabbed through his gut. With a powerful roar she ripped the vampire in half. The two halves bursted into flames before hitting the ground.

The final vampire looked at her as she turned to look at her. The vampire hissed at her as her gun came up to her shoulder. Suddenly Shego's clawed hands came up. A solid beam of plasma slammed into her. The vampire screamed out in pain as the plasma ripped her body apart.

She looked at the burning remains of the vampire. Slowly her head lifted up to the skyline. Bonnie was up there with Melissa, and she was going to kill her.

XX

Bonnie pulled Melissa along by her hair. The vampire held onto the stump where her hand once was. Suddenly she was kicked to the ground making her scream out in pain. Looking down Bonnie clutched the sword tightly.

"She's going to kill you" Melissa hissed at Bonnie as she sat up.

"Not likely, I still have you" the elder vampire hissed as she placed the sword to her throat. She turned and prepared to fight Shego. Suddenly there was a loud scream from behind her making her turn and look. She looked to see Melissa charging her with a tree branch. Spinning around she roundhouse kicked Melissa back to the ground.

Melissa stood up growling at her as she got to her feet. Bonnie just smirked at her before charging at her. Melissa prepared to attack but the other vampire was quicker. She stabbed the blade into her again. Melissa's eyes shot wide as she leaned forward, her chin rested on Bonnie's shoulder. Suddenly Bonnie slammed her shoulder into Melissa knocking her back to the roof.

"I don't need you to kill her" Bonnie growled as she prepared to strike her down. The sword cocked back ready to take her head off.

Suddenly the roof between them exploded knocking Bonnie back. She bounced across the roof before coming to a stop. She looked to see the black furred back of Shego. The werewolf slowly turned and looked at her with a deep growl. Slowly she turned back and looked at the wounded Melissa. Melissa smiled softly as she stroked Shego's cheek.

"Go get her Firefly" she said smiling weakly.

Shego growled in response before turning back to face Bonnie. Thunder sounded as the sky opened up and rain started falling around them. The rain started soaking Shego's fur as well as the vampire's hair. The lightening flashed and it gleamed off the blade. Walking forward Bonnie smirked as Shego's plasma glowed brightly.

Shego shot forward roaring at her. Bonnie smirked as she side stepped her and kicked her in the side. She watched as the werewolf bounced across the roof. Jumping forward she slashed the sword across Shego's back making her head snap up with a roar. Spinning around Shego snapped her jaws shut just inches from Bonnie's face.

The vampire pulled back dodging the strike. She punched her fist out slamming it into Shego's muzzle. The impact made Shego's head snap to the right. She did a back flip just as Shego's clawed hand swiped for her. Crouching low to the ground she hissed loudly as Shego got back to her feet. She looked down at the vampire and roared loudly as she jumped for her.

Bonnie just jumped over Shego slashing the blade into her back. She landed on the ground and spun around to face Shego. The werewolf laid there injured and bleeding. Her head turned and looked to Melissa who was looking back at her. Suddenly she roared in pain as the sword was driven into her shoulder. Bonnie stood up and moved in front of Shego.

"I will deliver your severed head to my father. I'm going to kill you in front of Melissa. Once I end you, I'll deliver your head and her to my father. He will kill her in the worst possible way imaginable" Bonnie cackled before walking towards Melissa.

She looked at Melissa before kicking her across the face. She sent her spinning across the roof. Turning she looked to see Shego growling and grunting. She smirked as she did a cartwheel over Shego's back. Doing this she pulled the blade from her back making her roar. Shego snorted as her head turned to look at Melissa.

The female vampire was laying on her side looking at her. She smiled weakly at her causing Shego to whimper softly. Standing up slowly Shego turned her body to face her. Bonnie tapped her finger on the tip of the sword. She looked back to see a wounded Shego getting back to her feet. Smirking she shot forward and slashed the blade across her chest.

Shego roared in pain as she dropped to her knees. Her body having taken to much damage slowly changed back to her human self. She fell forward, blood dripping from her wounds as the rain pelted her nude body. She lifted her head up, her rain soaked hair dangling around her head. Her still amber eyes locked onto Bonnie who was smirking at her.

With the blade pulled back she prepared to charge Shego. Shego sat back on her knees, her eyes focused on the vampire. She let out a defiant roar preparing for her death. Just before Bonnie could swing the sword something slammed into her. She screamed out in shock as she jumped back. She looked to see it, a black raven hovering in front of her.

_Tori? _ Shego asked in her mind as the raven attacked Bonnie.

It pecked and clawed at her making her stagger backwards. Suddenly the blade flashed as she swung the sword at the bird. The blade connected with the bird making it cry out in pain. She had successfully cut the left wing off the bird. It crashed to her feet making her look down at the bird. Bonnie smirked as she suddenly kicked the bird with such force she broke the birds neck.

Shego screamed out as the bird came to a rest at her feet. Reaching down she picked the bird up gently and looked as the bird still gasped for air. Its eyes looked at her and slowly it stopped breathing. Shego's eyes began to water up, tears mixing with rain. Slowly she turned her head to focus on Bonnie who was smirking at her.

She prepared to say something when suddenly the raven in her hands started glowing. They all looked at the bird in her hands as it seemed to burst into black flames. Shego pulled back as the flames curled around into a figure. The figure had jet black spiky hair with an array of green and black feathers. It had a female figure and it slowly turned its head to look at Bonnie. Slowly it looked to Shego making her eyes shoot wide.

She had seen a picture of this woman. There was a picture of her in Chita's house. She knew that she was a Tori demon, the leader of the whole clan.

"Hello Samantha, I'm Midoriichi Tori. I was always supposed to guide you. After a great battle it was shown to me, a vision in which a descendent of the Okami clan would be my greatest ally. I have served you long enough as your guide. Allow me to give you a parting gift" she said looking to Shego.

Shego nodded at her making her smile. Suddenly she turned into a glowing mass and shot into Shego. She screamed out as she felt her wounds start to heal. A new wave of energy washed over her. She got back to her feet as her plasma started glowing brightly. It slowly crawled up her body engulfing her in the green flames.

Bonnie stepped back in shock as she looked at Shego. She looked at this fully strengthened werewolf. Plasma covered her whole body, some dripping off of her body. Letting out a loud scream she jumped at Shego, sword raised above her head. The sword shot at her but the next thing to happened shocked her. Shego's hand shot up and grabbed the blade stopping it.

Shego looked at her, a smirk across her face as her plasma burned brightly. She melted the blade in Bonnie's hand making her jump back. The plasma slowly moved back to her hands as she turned to face her. Once it was to her hands she extinguished the green flames.

"I'm going to enjoy, beating you to death with my bare hands" she growled at the vampire.

Bonnie screamed out as she jumped forward at Shego. She just smirked as she jumped forward and kicked her across the face. The impact sent Bonnie crashing to the ground. This was a brand new woman she was fighting. It scared her, this was a new burst of energy that she had gotten. She was Bonnie Rockweller, daughter of Dementor, the second highest vampire elder. She would not be defeated by a werewolf.

Letting out a shriek she shot forward and slammed into Shego flipping her over herself. She spun around to face Shego who had landed with ease. She screamed loudly as she took a shot at her. They both were trading blows. Fist were flying wildly as they both connected blows with each other.

Bonnie took a wild swing at Shego. However her arm swung up locking hers around the vampire's. She twisted the arm making her scream out in pain. Shego smiled as she reached to Bonnie's belt and pulled a knife from it. She looked at Bonnie who hissed at her.

"You never should have tried to harm Melissa" she growled at the vampire.

Suddenly she plunged the knife into Bonnie's chest, hitting her lung. The woman screamed in pain before Shego turned her to the ledge of the building. In a flash she slammed her open palm into her chest knocking her to the water below.

Bonnie growled out as she surfaced. She pulled the knife from her chest. She looked up to see Shego standing on the ledge looking at her. She snarled deeply focusing on the werewolf above her. She prepared to swim forward to the building but stopped when she heard it, a deep hiss. Looking to her left she saw it, a twelve foot bull alligator swimming for her.

Before she could swim away the reptile clamped down on her arm. She struggled with all her might but even a vampire couldn't get free from the animal with the world's strongest bite. It began to go into a death roll spinning her around wildly. Water splashed around and she let out a shrill of pain. Suddenly the alligator dove under pulling her along.

XX

Shego looked on as the gator pulled Bonnie into the watery depths of the bayou. Her face curled into a smile as she turned away. She looked to see Melissa getting back to her feet. She ran over to her and threw her arms around her wounded lover. Their lips crashed together as they shared a passionate kiss. Pulling back she looked into Melissa's eyes to see she was crying tears of blood.

"What?" She asked looking at her.

"This was all my fault, I put you in harms way" she said softly.

"But we got through it" Shego said with a light smile as she looked into Melissa's eyes.

"Yes, but in the future they'll just keep using me against you" she replied softly as she looked at Shego.

"What, what are you saying?" She questioned softly looking at her. She watched as Melissa's blood tears fell harder. She looked as with her hand she sat the broken tree branch into her hands. Shego looked at the piece of wood in her hands making her eyes shoot wide. She knew what Melissa was asking. "No, no I can't stake you Melissa" she protested as she prepared to throw the branch down.

Melissa's hand came up and stopped hers as she wrapped her hand around Shego's. She lifted her eyes up to look into Shego's. "I know you can't" she said softly as she looked at her werewolf lover. Suddenly she grabbed her and pulled themselves together until their bodies were pressed together.

Shego's eyes went wide when she heard the sound of the stick being driven into her heart. She saw the look on Melissa's face as it went from one of pain to one of peace. Her eyes locked with Shego's as her hand came up around her neck. She pulled Shego closer, thus driving the branch deeper. She smiled weakly as she gave her one last kiss, one full of love and passion.

"I love you Samantha" she said softly as veins of fire moved through her body.

"I love you" Shego choked out as she looked at her.

Melissa smiled before pulling something out of her pocket. She placed it into Shego's hands making her look at it. It was the picture of the two of them together, the one she had lost. She looked as Melissa stepped back from her, smiling at her. Her arms went out when suddenly she exploded into a fireball.

Shego looked as her ashes fell to the roof. She stood there in shock looking on. Slowly she fell to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes as she looked at the pile of ash. Looking around she saw all the werewolves climbing over the ledge. They looked at the pile of ash and then to Shego who looked around at them all. Suddenly she snapped her head up and let out a heartbroken scream. The werewolves all let out harmonious, mournful howls. She had lost the one thing that made her feel human, now she was truly a monster.

XX

A night later an alligator poacher drifted through the swamp with a spotlight. He scanned the water looking for any signs of the game he was after. His light hit something, it looked like a human. The body floated in the water. He paddled the boat over to the body. He bumped into it as to which he shot over and pulled it out of the water.

The body flopped into the boat at his feet. He shined his light on it, realizing it looked like a young woman. Half her face had been chewed off and it looked liked the gators had a go at her. Parts of her abdomen had been ripped open exposing her organs. Shining the light down he looked her legs over to see they were ripped apart too. He brought the light back up to her face to look at her.

Suddenly her eyes opened making him jump back. In a flash she was on him. Her eyes were blood red and her teeth were sharpened fangs. She jumped on him, pinning him to the boat. With a deep hiss she shot down and ripped his throat out. Blood gushed out across the boat. She gorged herself on the blood until she bled the man dry.

Once done she stood up. Bones reset themselves as fresh skin started growing over her wounds. Soon her skin was flawless and she looked brand new. Bonnie was never dead, just in suspended animation. That was until the scent of human blood filled her nose. She looked down at her tattered clothing before sighing a bit. She had failed her father and was beaten by a werewolf.

Bending over she searched the man looking for a cell phone. She found nothing and so she turned the motor on and piloted the boat back towards the fort. It took her about an hour to return to the fort. Once she got there she saw it was covered in royal vampire soldiers. She sighed, Dementor was there. Riding the boat up to the dock she was surrounded by the soldiers.

"Your father would like a word with you" one said leading her to the door.

Bonnie hissed a bit at that but soon was led through the halls. Walking through them they made their way towards the royal chambers. Walking in she looked to see Yori standing before her father. She had her head tipped down as Dementor walked in front of her. She walked up next to Yori as Dementor stopped in front of her.

"You both have failed me, you disappoint me daughter. You failed to kill Shego, allowed werewolves to breach this compound, and lost the only link we had to the werewolf" he said walking around them.

"My Lord" Yori said making him stop in front of her. He looked at her and nodded, telling her to talk. "We have not fully failed yet, we know where she is. She's in Middleton New York. We can strike her and stay hidden under her nose" Yori said looking at him.

"Is this true daughter?" Dementor questioned looking to Bonnie.

"Yes" she said with a quick nod.

"Excellent, go there, fail me again" he started before looking to his daughter. "I will ash you myself" he said looking at them. "Begone" he said with a wave of his hand.

They bowed to him and started walking away. Bonnie looked at Yori as they walked. She was happy to have her, she has saved her ass on more than one occasion. They walked down to a fan boat and got in. One thing was for sure, they were going to bide their time.

XX

Shego sat in the study of the headquarters. Her cheeks were stained with tears as she kept staring at the picture. She ran her fingers over it, thinking of all the good times that they had together. The door opened and she looked to see Junior walking in. All the members of the team had expressed their condolences. It must have been Junior's turn.

"So is this the pain you feel when you've imprinted?" She asked looking at him.

"No, it's far worse. You would have tried to save her even though she was a pile of ash" he said looking at her.

"It's happened to you before, hasn't it?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes, the best way to get over it is to let it go. Hold it in until the next engagement. Release it all at the same time. Nothing will hurt you, and once you imprint the pain you're feeling now will be gone" he explained before walking away.

Shego looked at him before looking towards the fire in the fireplace. Walking up to it she looked at the flickering flames. She looked at the picture in her hand before giving Melissa's face a soft kiss. Pulling back tears flowed as she dropped it into the flames. Tipping her head against the mantle she sobbed softly until the alarm went off announcing a battle to come. Her head lifted up, and with a loud growl her eyes changed. Amber eyes glowed in the light of the fire. She wanted revenge, she was now a werewolf, she was embracing the monster within.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Well here's the final chapter and it ties into the prologue of last bit of humanity. After this there is the epilogue and that will be setting it up for an upcoming story. We'll get to see the werewolf warrior Shego is. So hope you enjoy it and soon the epilogue will be here. It will also show an up coming threat one for the third crossover. So Please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this story and plot which I'm doing for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Two Years Later**_

Fires raged as people screamed and ran around. The glow of the fires lit up the night sky casting an eerie orange glow throughout the night sky. Humans ran around screaming as vampires fought werewolves. A battle had broke out in a Canadian town. Some humans however stood and fought with the vampires they served.

Shego ducked behind a car as bullets ripped into it. Her raven locks swirled around her head as she looked around. Now twenty four she was the best werewolf soldier. Her eyes were an amber color as she looked down at her assault rifle. She gripped onto it and looked as werewolves in a line walked down the road firing heavy machine guns.

Standing up she fired her gun in short controlled burst catching a few vampires as they broke cover. She fired on two humans who had joined the vampire ranks. She killed them both. Any human who served a vampire deserved to die. That wasn't just her thoughts, that was every werewolf's thoughts.

She jumped over the car and charged forward. She fired her gun killing a few vampires who tried to hide. Seeing the gun was empty she threw it down. Grabbing her custom desert eagles from her rib holsters she charged forward. Jumping over a car she tucked into a ball and rolled across the ground. Coming up she fired the shots killing two people and a vampire.

Turning her eyes fell onto a man who was charging her. She smirked as she holstered the gun in her right hand. Once her hand was free her plasma came alight. She slammed her pistol into the man's face making him stagger back a bit. Shooting forward she slammed her plasma covered hand into his chest. This resulted in her hand shooting out the man's back. She smirked as the human died on her arm. Throwing him off she turned to look as the last of the vampires were killed off.

Holstering her pistol she looked around as wounded vampires were rounded up. They were all knelt in the middle of the town. The werewolves surrounded them and looked at them. Humans whom had been serving them were also brought up to them. Their families were rounded up too. The werewolves all looked at them as Drakken came walking up. He took a drag on a cigarette as he walked around the ten vampires and fifty humans. He looked to Shego as he stopped in front of her.

Suddenly he pulled a pistol out and executed a vampire on the spot. He looked as the gunshot caused some children and women to jump. Turning he started to walk away but stopped. He looked to Ed who was standing there.

"KILL THEM ALL" he roared before walking away.

Gunfire erupted as all the werewolves, even Shego opened fire on them. Their screams cut through the gunfire but no one would come to their aid. In seconds it was over and the vampires were ash and the humans were dead. Shego holstered her guns before turning. She looked across the town as werewolves with flamethrowers walked around. They started to set fire to the town burning buildings down.

Shego looked on as buildings started falling. Looking back she saw that the humans were being burned. A part of her hated herself for doing what she did but it was war. Junior and the rest of the Hellhounds walked up to join her.

"We got a new mission" the leader said looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked looking over to him.

"There is a vampire stronghold in Middleton. It's cover is a nightclub called_ The Vamp. _We hit it tomorrow night" he said looking at her as they turned and started to walk away.

XX

In the brush a hundred yards away were two figures hidden. They were young women about the age of thirteen. One was blonde and the other had black hair. Her brown eyes darted around taking in the details around them. Her tan skin gleamed in the light of the flames she looked over to her half sister who was looking on. This girl's name was Zita.

The other girl named Vivian was a blonde haired girl. Her blue eyes watered with tears as she looked on. Her pale skin almost made her glow in the firelight. She tipped her head down crying a bit as she turned around. Zita followed her back into the woods. They made their way back to a tree where their mother sat.

Their mother held a cloth to her shoulder. Under the cloth was a bite she had received from a werewolf. Blood dripped from the cloth. Both knew they needed to get her to safety. A branch snapped nearby making them look at one another. Suddenly five men jumped out of the brush, each brandishing an M-4. They wore all black clothing and on their right arm there was an embroidered American flag. These men were some type of special forces. Just then a man and woman walked up to join them.

The woman had brown hair and brown eyes. While the man also had brown hair and blue eyes. What caught there attention the most about him were the three scars on his left cheek. On their vest their names were etched in. The man was named Du while the woman was named Director.

"Please help, our mother was bitten by a monster" Zita pleaded looking at them.

Du looked at her and then to Vivian before walking forward. She looked at him as he walked up to her and removed the cloth. He looked to see she had indeed been bitten by a monster. In fact it was a werewolf bite. Smirking a bit he pulled back before pulling his pistol out. In a flash he shot and killed the woman making the girls scream out. Stepping back a man wielding a flamethrower pointed it at her dead body. The flames shot forward and consumed her body. Both Vivian and Zita started crying as they looked at her burning body.

"I'm sorry girls, we had been watching the battle but there was nothing we could do to stop it. Your mother was infected with a deadly virus and this was the only way we can stop it from spreading. You will be relocated to the States where you will be sent to a good home" Director said looking at them.

Both Zita and Vivian looked at one another. It didn't matter that they had killed their mother. It mattered that this army was here and they did nothing to stop the attack. The soldiers moved them to a group of waiting humvees. Zita pulled Vivian close to herself as they walked to a vehicle. Climbing in she looked at the soldiers as they walked around. That moment Zita vowed to herself that she would have her revenge against these three factions. She'd figure out how to destroy werewolves, vampires, and these soldiers.

XX

Betty looked as the kids were taken away. She looked back to Du as he walked up to her. "I'll be coming with you to Middleton" she said as they walked towards the lead humvee.

"Are you wanting a chance to try to repay Shego for breaking your jaw?" He asked looking over to her.

"Yup, that bitch needs to pay" Betty growled as they climbed into the humvee. It would be a four hour drive to the New York city. One thing was sure, they were going to catch Shego.

XX

**_Next Day_.**

Kim cheered, she was twenty two now and she was enjoying her party. She sipped on a drink as her and Ron danced around on a dance floor. She looked at him as he moved around her. She laughed as he started doing his own free form dance. She looked to see her drink was empty and so was Ron's.

"Come on, let's do a shot and then call it a night" she said with a smile to him.

"Okay, sounds like a good idea" he replied with a smile as they walked to the bar.

Walking up they both ordered their shots and looked to one another. Clanging the glasses together they did the shot and smiled. They hugged one another before parting for the night. Kim walked outside and looked up to see the storm clouds approaching. She started walking down the street away from the bar.

A light rain started falling making her cuss for not bringing a jacket. Looking up she shook her head before focusing on the street before her. She looked over to the line leading into_ The Vamp. _She shook her head a bit, knowing she could never get in there. Stopping she sensed something, she wasn't sure what it was, but what ever it was she found herself looking down an ally.

She stared down the darken back street but she saw nothing. Shrugging her shoulders she prepared to leave as she walked away. Something however was nagging at her, making her stop. Instead of continuing forward she moved against the wall and waited. For about five minutes she stood there waiting and watching.

After the wait, sure enough a woman came walking out of the ally. She was beautiful, jet black hair, a thin beautiful body. The woman wore a black denim jacket over a green and black cat suit. Her eyes were focused on the club across the street.

"I knew there was someone back in that ally" Kim said making the woman jump. She smiled as the woman spun around to face her but once she saw her the woman seemed to soften up. Her green eyes met Kim's olive eyes. Walking up to her Kim saw her right arm was hidden behind her back. Paying it no mind she continued walking towards the woman. "I'm Kim, Kim Possible, and you?" She questioned looking at the woman.

"Shego, well Samantha Go" the woman replied with a slight smile. She watched as Shego locked eyes with her and instantly there was something born between them. She smiled looking at her as she slightly shook her head a bit. Before looking back to Kim. "It's been nice to meet you Kim, but I've got work to do" Shego said, a somewhat saddened look on her face.

Kim looked at her and smiled a bit as she got into her pocket. She fished out a pen and grabbed Shego's hand making her stop. She wrote her number on her hand. She looked at her lightly green colored hand. It was exotic to her. She smiled a bit as she kissed her hand before leaving. Glancing back she smiled at Shego before walking off. There was something about this woman. Something that has never happened before, she was having feelings for this woman who she just met.

"It's been a good birthday" she said with a smile as she walked around the town.

XX

_**Next day**_

A cell phone rang waking Bonnie up. She groaned a bit as she rolled over and looked at it. She sighed a bit, seening that it was Dementor calling. "Yeah?" She questioned answering the phone.

_"Daughter, there is something more important that has come up than Shego. The Fiery haired woman has been found and her name is Kim Possible. Her parents are a James T Possible and her mother is Anne Possible. She has two brothers names Jim and Tim and finally her best friend is a Ron Stoppable. I want one of them turned so we can get close to her" _Dementor explained through the phone.

Bonnie hung up the phone and smiled as Yori walked into the room. "Isn't our neighbor down the hall named Ron Stoppable?" She asked looking at Yori.

"Yes, why?" Yori asked looking at her.

"Because we are going to change him, it's the time of the Fiery Haired Woman. Her name is Kim Possible, and he's her best friend. The hunt for Shego will have to wait until this is over" Bonnie said with as smile as they both prepared to trap Ron that night. The hunt for Kim Possible was on.

XX

Over the next year the war between werewolves and vampires had become a war over one woman, Kim Possible. Three factions hunted her, the Slayers, Werewolves, and Vampires. Her only protection was Shego. The werewolf had imprinted on her, claiming her as her mate.

The war ended between werewolves and vampires with the formation of an alliance. It was their way to battle the humans who hunted the woman. Along the way there were werewolves and vampires who aided Kim and Shego along the way. Two became their best friends. Tara a werewolf who had escaped from the slayers. She had been experimented on by the slayers creating the first werewolf weapon. Yori the vampire, once she served with Bonnie but she broke away when she found her long lost mate Tara. They were the most unlikely pair to help them.

Will Du, the most ruthless slayer became the very thing he hunted. The difference was, he was a hybrid. The only one in existence. He was half werewolf, half vampire. Stronger than both, and having none of their weaknesses. He was the most dangerous unseen threat to the world. However he was being watched, he was being hunted by Were-Vamp.

The war over and now slayers were no longer the enemy. The final battle taking place at Anderson Lake, Oregon. The war ended on that day, Dementor, and Bonnie were slain while Drakken was cured and captured. Shego got her hands on the cure and Kim was pregnant with their children. However three years later, the cure did not work on Shego. As well as an unseen enemy who was hunting them Will Du, and he wanted his revenge. He was going to get it with the help of Dracula. However he did not realize that the words Chita had spoken to him years ago rung true. He was about to stumble onto the most dangerous threat the world had ever seen.


	15. Epilogue

**Time for the epilogue and it's setting it up for Midoriichi : Fate Of Two Worlds. The first in a crossover trilogy between the Midoriichi series and Last Bit Of Humanity series. Its a crossover between fan fics and its going to be epic. Raischenzo will be taking it over with the completion of Midoriichi Next Generation. So this is not only the epilogue but setting the stage for the first crossover so it takes place in the five year gap of the last bit of humanity rise of evil prologue. enjoy please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong and graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible universe. I just own this story and plot which I'm doing for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Three years after the war for Kim Possible.**_

Will sat in his shack hidden in the mountains of Montana. Years had passed since the war ended. He was now a hybrid of the immortal species. He was the most dangerous thing in the world. He had heard through werewolves and vampires who were loyal to him that the cure hadn't worked on Shego making him happy.

He got up and walked to another room of the building. Looking around he found a map hanging on the wall. He looked at it as he picked up a pack of cigarettes and took one out. He lit it and looked at the map. It had taken him years of studying but he figured it out. Dracula had gone back to Romania, where he was from.

He needed to feed, he planned to leave on this day to find the vampire creator. He was going to start a new war and in the chaos he was going to eliminate Kim and Shego. Walking out of his building he stood on a mountain side. His eyes changed to a black color as his skin became a blue color. His ears elongated and looked similar to that of bat ears.

Pulling his duster off he wrapped it up and placed it into a bag. He placed the sack onto his back before a pair of bat like wings sprouted from his back. He stood there in his true form ready to take flight. Jumping off the cliff wall he flapped his wings and flew west. Little did he know Felix melted out of the brush, sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. He looked as six other Were-Vamp soldiers walked out of the brush. They were hunting Will, and they planned on following him.

XX

_**Three days later.**_

He was tired, he needed to rest and feed. Looking down he saw he was flying over the island nation of Japan. Swooping down he flew towards the land and looked around. His black eyes scanning around he saw a cave nearby. He flew towards it but stopped when he saw another cave, one built into the mountains. He liked that one better.

He flew for it. Landing he stood at the entrance to the cave. He turned back into his human self as he walked into the cave. He pulled out his pistol and looked into the dark cave. His vision cutting through the darkness as if it was nothing. Walking in he moved deeper into the cave until it opened up into a large cavernous area. Looking around he was truly amazed at what he was looking at. It was clear that someone or something once lived here.

He looked around to see skeletons laying on the ground. Men, women, and children none had been spared. When he knelt down he looked them over and upon looking at them he saw something. They had wolf teeth in their mouths. He then thought back to something, an event from his old life. Chita, that cat demon. He had researched the name Neko to find out it meant cat in Japanese.

"Demons, I think I just found the edge I've needed" he said softly as he stood up. There had been some type of massacre that had happened here but what killed these demons he was at a loss looking at it. He looked over and saw a rock bed nearby. Making his way over to it he laid on it and soon he was asleep.

XX

The sun peaked into the cave making him sit up slowly as he woke up. He stopped moving, his nose in the air he picked up a human scent. He smirked a bit, a human meant he could feed. Throwing his duster on he walked back towards the entrance. He walked out into the rays of the sun and looked down. Walking about a hundred yards from him was a monk.

He looked at his next meal before turning into a blur and running down the hill. Coming to a stop in front of the man he shocked him by his sudden appearance. In a flash his hand shot out and he grabbed him by his throat. He looked into his eyes before he prepared to feed. His ears picked up on something making him stop.

"Hello Will" he heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

"Felix, be with you in a minute" he said with a smirk. Not waiting for the Were-Vamp operative to reply he attacked the monk. His teeth sunk in deep ripping the man's throat out. Blood splashed across his face as he hungrily ingested the blood. In minutes he had completely drained the man of his blood. Tossing the dead man to his left he turned around to face Felix. Blood trailed from the corner of his mouth and he smirked to see Felix was not alone. There were nearly fifteen men with him.

"We followed you the whole way here with a UAV. I'm surprised you came here" Felix said looking at him.

"Well I just needed a place to rest and feed. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way" Will said as he prepared to leave.

"I do mind, Barken wants you captured and brought to him" Felix said moving in front of him.

"Out of my way boy, you can't take me" Will snarled at him.

"We'll see about that" Felix said, a cocky smirk on his face.

Will just looked at him before shooting forward. His fist shot out at Felix who just stood there. Suddenly his fist was stopped by the man he was attacking. His eyes shot wide as he looked at the other man who was smirking at him. Swinging his other fist Felix caught that too.

"How?" Will questioned looking at him.

"This is what Were-Vamp does, making humans better. As for me, I have all the strengths of a hybrid, and none of the weakness. By that I mean the thirst" Felix said with a smirk before suddenly slamming his head into Will's.

Will staggered backwards when gunfire ripped into him. Growling he shot forward and grabbed one of the soldiers. Turning into a blur he took off on a dead sprint dodging trees as he ran away. Finally coming to a stop he looked back to see he wasn't followed. Bullets were lodged in him and blood flowed from his wounds.

His attention turned to the struggling man in his hand. In a quick motion he broke the man's neck killing him. Shooting down he fed on the man. The new blood helped to speed up his healing, pushing the bullets lodged in his body out. Once he was done he looked the man's equipment over.

He took the man's P-90 and his clips. Although he might be a hybrid he still used guns. They killed people just as fast as he did and nobody, net even he could dodge a bullet. Looking the gun over he gripped it in his hand as he turned and ran off. He knew that with Felix being as strong as him it also meant he had his speed. He needed to loose him. As he was running he started having flashes. Flashes from the monk he had killed.

He stopped and focused on them, thinking on what they were showing him. As he kept focusing he saw visions of a monastery not far from him. As he focused he saw what looked like paintings of great battles. The demons were those featured in the paintings. He smiled, he found where he needed to go to start his search.

XX

The night was settling and the creatures of the night were making their presence known. Will walked through some brush. Pushing the leaves out of his face he stopped and looked up. A building had been built into a mountain side. Torches burned around it making it glow in the dark of night. He stood there looking at the building and he was smiling. Gripping the P-90 tightly he looked at the building.

"This world has forgotten about demons. They had been replaced by werewolves and vampires. Now I will replace them and lead an army of demons against this world. For the slightest change in the past can change everything. Kim, Shego, you'll have nowhere to hide now" he spoke as he walked forward towards the building. The hybrid had no idea what new weapons or threat he was about to uncover.

* * *

**Well that is the end of the prequel of Last Bit Of Humanity. The series is not done yet there are the three crossovers coming and finally one more one shot. It will start soon enough for now I will be finishing up three kigo projects and then doing some more jori fics and then working on some more kigo stories. My next chapter for kigo 300 will be up soon.**


End file.
